


Share the Love||Haikyuu Yaoi

by Kogane_no_Bara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Akaashi Keiji, Background Relationships, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Crossdressing Kozume Kenma, Gay, Gay roommates, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma's parents are homophobic, M/M, More gay, Multi, SakuAtsu, Suggestive but no smut, Timeskip, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogane_no_Bara/pseuds/Kogane_no_Bara
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo have finally found the men of their dreams but when the two find out about Polyamorous relationships they quickly try to get their other half into it. Follow Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, and Akaashi as they figure out how to be boyfriends for each other.Hey guys! Haven't forgotten about you I'm just busy with school! I will try to get a preview out by Jan 9 at 12am (PST)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just said I can’t tell a girl I think I love her but since I’m confessing to you that means you are a girl.” Bokuto concluded.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> “Kenma? Do you need something? You know I’ll get it for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out our beautiful cover. https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/cYfLvMTAI5esdpYLqK0Ng2uGAeqpDTqcj1Z2TfP6I_TpkduIbjFfZ9IY-F4BsZGYQ5opZgU=s85

"Bokuto~san, Kuroo~san is going to bust open the door and trip on you if you sit right in front of the door." Akaashi sighed, his brown eyes meeting Bokuto's gold ones. He was standing a few feet away in his safety bubble because he knew he was right.

"Uh uh I'm sitting right here and you can't stop me!" Bokuto declared. 

_Why is he so damn stubborn?_ Akaashi thought to himself heading over to the club room where the ice packs were. They were usually used to help soothe muscles and cool the team down after matches but today it looked like they would be to help Bokuto's head when Kuroo inevitably slams into him. 

“Alright Kenma when we go in there make sure to do you stretches ok?” Kuroo said, looking at the younger male next to him. Kenma nodded slightly, not paying very much attention to him as he was playing a mobile game. Kuroo shook his head and pushed open the door to the Fukurodani gym. He was surprised to hear a yelp and looked down to see Bokuto whining holding his head. Kuroo snorted. “Brokuto what the hell are you doing on the floor?”

"I was waiting for you but then you barged in and hit my head!” Bokuto explained getting all riled up. 

“Here Bokuto~san I got you an ice pack.” Akaashi handed it to Bokuto with an expressionless face. _Maybe this will teach him to listen to me and not sit in front of the door._

“Don’t worry bro I’ll check before opening the door next time.” Kuroo grinned.

“Thanks bro!” Bokuto grinned holding the cool ice bag to his head.

_Dammit Kuroo, stop enabling him._ Akaashi suppressed his sigh and found Kenma somewhat hiding behind him “What are you doing?” Akaashi asked.

“Kuroo wants me to stretch.” Kenma said simply. “Him and Bokuto are gonna do something dumb soon so I’ll just make sure he doesn’t notice me till then.”

“Oh”

“Hey Kenma~san didn’t Kuroo~senpai tell you to stretch? Could you help me too? I don’t remember them.” Lev said sheepishly towering over the older boy. 

_I hate you Lev._ Kenma glared up at him as the Nekoma captain strolled over followed by the Fukurodani captain. Kenma tried to flee but Lev dragged him over to their side of the net making Kenma stretch with him. Akaashi sighed and decided it would be best to join them and the rest of the players.

“Bro wait before we start I have a bet for us.” Kuroo smirked, stretching his legs. 

“What is it bro?” Bokuto asked while stretching his arms.

“Whoever loses this match has to confess to their crush.” 

_I can’t confess to Akaashi! He’s so perfect and cute and smart and he’s the best setter in the world. If I say no though my bro will think I’m a wuss._ “Fine I’ll do it!” Bokuto grinned but they turned at the sound of footsteps. 

“Bokuto~san, Kuroo~san, the game is starting in a moment we need to get into line-up.” Akaashi reminded the two. 

“Alright let’s go bro.” Kuroo’s cat-like eyes held mischief as he went into their starting line-up.

~~~~~~ 

Set 3 

Nekoma - Fukurodani 

23 - 23 

Neither of the teams seemed to be doing better than the other. When Nekoma scored a point Fukurodani scored a point making the captains get fidgety. Kenma sighed looking at the ball putting his hair into a ponytail, he needed to come up with a plan. 

"Dammit." Kuroo muttered, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked at his closest friend and smiled. Kenma's hair looked so hot in a ponytail. He tried his best not to stare but he couldn't help it. The ball was passed to Kenma and he pulled a setter dump. “Good job Kenma!” Kuroo cheered. Kenma nodded slightly glancing at Bokuto. 

“No fair I forgot about setter dumps.” Bokuto pouted. 

_This entire game Bokuto has been so distracted by Akaashi. He only stops ogling at him when he needs to spike._ Kenma had to refrain from cursing himself for being so stupid. How had he not seen this before? "Kuroo." He said quietly. "Call a timeout." He added.

“Timeout!” Kuroo declared. _I hope Kenma has a good plan. What am I even thinking? He always has a good plan._ The two teams got off the courts and sat at the benches. “Alright Kenma what’s the plan?”

"Bokuto isn't paying attention to anything but Akaashi and since he really only spikes I'm sure he wouldn't be ready to receive. If we spike the ball to Bokuto whether he catches it or not it would definitely be a big enough curve-ball to throw them off. Knowing him by the time Akaashi is ready to set to him he'll still be confused about the receive so he'll be much easier to block." Kenma said, glancing at the opposing team. Kuroo nodded at the plan. 

_Kozume is so smart. He always comes in and has these big fancy plans and it’s so cute. Maybe it’s cute because I know I could never do that on my own._ Kuroo smiled slightly, “Sounds like a plan.” Nekoma also agreed Nekomata even pat Kenma on the back. _I can’t lose, not now. I can’t risk losing him._ Kuroo pet Kenma’s head while the team dispersed to drink their water a bit before starting again. 

_Ok Kozume, just set to Yamamoto and pray for the best. Whatever happens now will determine the game._ Kenma used his nimble fingers and set to their ace. He spiked the ball straight at Bokuto and Kenma was correct with his predictions. However once it came to Bokuto spiking, he faked his jump the spiked as hard as he could. It took Kenma a second to process the instant pain in his face but he realized the ball connected with his face breaking his nose. _Oh god I just heard my bones crack! It hurts so much. I’m probably gonna need a new jersey._

There was silence. No one moved until Kenma let out a quiet sob. Kuroo started first shouting for the stretcher, rushing over to hold Kenma. _What the hell just happened? I didn’t even see the ball hit him. And his blood, it’s everywhere!_ “For fucks sake get him to the doctor!” Kuroo screamed. It seemed that no one was moving fast enough.

Bokuto fell into a daze watching his friend bleed because of him. _How could I have done this? Why didn’t I look where I was spiking? Now Kenma’s hurt because of me._ His eyes followed as Kenma was put on a stretcher taking out with Kuroo at his side. _I am an awful human being._ They were told to pack up and come back tomorrow so that’s what they all did. “Bye guys see you later.” Bokuto mumbled. 

_Fuck._ “Bokuto~san I’m walking home with you.” Akaashi said. 

_This is a lose lose situation, guess I have to tell Akaashi huh._ “I think I love you.” Bokuto mumbled once they were outside. It took Akaashi a minute to register what he had just heard considering he was still thinking about Kenma. 

_What? Is Bokuto~san confessing to me? Maybe he’s acting and he wants to work on his confession skills for some other person. He does that with Kuroo~san. Yeah that makes sense._ “Bokuto~san you can’t tell a girl you think you love her. That would make her suspicious of your loyalty and suspicion that early in a relationship would make it crumble.” 

“Huh you’re a girl?” Bokuto asked. “But in the changing rooms…”

“What are you talking about?”

“You just said I can’t tell a girl I think I love her but since I’m confessing to you that means you are a girl.” Bokuto concluded.

“I’m not a girl- you love me?” Akaashi was shocked he felt a joy bubbling up inside of him like a cauldron. If his emotions were a stew then most the time it would be on a low heat but now, well now it’s on fire. 

“Uh-huh.”

“I love you too.” Akaashi smiled, hugging him.

“Hey wait, bro said after a confession you have to kiss.” Bokuto grinned. Akaashi huffed and playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Kuroo~san says that a cat would beat an owl in a fight.” Akaashi hummed. Bokuto gasped at the recollection of the knowledge. 

“But that would never work because-” There were times in which Akaashi was glad Bokuto rambled without asking questions. It made it far easier to tune him out.

~~~~~~

Kenma had been in the doctor’s office for 1 hour 28 minutes 43 seconds and Kuroo hadn’t stopped bouncing his leg and biting his nails. _Where the hell are Kenma’s parents? They should be here their son is getting fucking surgery._

“Your friend is up, you may see him now.” The nurse smiled at him. Kuroo nodded moving past her in an instant. 

“Are you ok?” Kuroo asked quickly, sitting next to him. 

“I want my DS.” 

_Oh he’s ok that’s good._ Kuroo reached out grabbing Kenma’s bag from one of the chairs and pulled out the pudding head’s gaming device. He handed it to him and returned to a relaxed position. Kenma was staring blankly at it like he wanted something out of it he knew he couldn’t have.

_I want him to hold me._

“Kenma? Do you need something? You know I’ll get it for you.” Kuroo said.

“Uh...hold me...please.” _Jesus I said like a wimp. I should’ve just said nothing._ In the middle of Kenma’s growing pit of regret Kuroo silently slipped into the bed and pulled him close. 

_He relaxed so easily when I touched him. I thought he’d at least flinch or be stiff but he feels just like...pudding._ Kuroo didn’t bother to hide his smirk at the thought. His smirk was wiped clean off his face when a pair of lips connected with him. It felt just like the cuddle they were in. It wasn’t weird. It didn’t take getting used to because deep down they both have known for a while about the love festering towards each other inside them. “Aw I love you too baby.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Kenma said starting to play curled up against Kuroo like he didn’t just kiss him. 

“Hmm...sweetheart?”

“That’s weird.”

“Kitten?” No response. “Ok Kitten.” Kuroo grinned.

_I think I just might marry him...in sims 4._ Kenma smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out our beautiful cover. https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/cYfLvMTAI5esdpYLqK0Ng2uGAeqpDTqcj1Z2TfP6I_TpkduIbjFfZ9IY-F4BsZGYQ5opZgU=s85


	2. Chapter 1

**~It's been 4 years and now the four men lived together~**

"Brooooo did you steal my fruit loops?" Bokuto whined. _No fruit loops! How am I supposed to go to practice?!_ Kuroo groaned at the sound of Koutarou whining. He got out of bed, heading to the kitchen. Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

_Yes._ “Nope.” He said, popping the p. “Could you be quieter? I need my beauty sleep.” _God what time is it? I bet I could still sleep in right?_

"Stop hanging out with Oikawa" He grumbled. "I need something sweet. Do you think Kenma will share his stash with me?" Bokuto asked. "I won't be able to practice otherwise and then the coach will be all upset." Kuroo shrugged gently.

“I’ll ask. And hey! I need sleep.” 

Kenma grumbled sitting up in his bed. _Why is Bokuto so loud?_ He went over to Akaashi's bed and shook him awake. "Keiji we have class." He murmured. Kenma and Akaashi had started sharing rooms about a month ago because at night Kuroo and Bokuto got all touchy. Akaashi's eyes opened. He was quick to react to things, even in his sleep. He felt it was necessary to be alert at all times, just in case something happened. Akaashi yawned slightly, covering his mouth with his hand. His first view of the day was Kenma peering over him. 

“Mm... thank you Kozume.” This was light considering he was still sleepy. Kenma nodded.

"I'm gonna shower I think Kuroo is driving us today." He replied grabbing his clothes and towel before heading into the kitchen to give his boyfriend a good morning kiss. That set Bokuto off and he nearly kicked down the door to Akaashi and Kenma's room.

"Akaashi its morning kissy time." He grinned yanking off the covers picking him up.

“Mm. Morning kissy time right, how could I forget?” Akaashi mumbled sarcastically, smiling to himself. He slept shirtless, preferring to just wear shorts. However he didn’t mind Bokuto seeing his chest. There wasn’t any use hiding it or anything. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, making sure to hold it for a moment so Bokuto would feel extra special. “There.” He murmured when he finished, pulling away.

Kuroo grinned when he felt Kenma’s soft lips against his skin. It was only a peck, nothing too big but still, felt nice. Morning kisses were probably his favorite thing ever. They were kisses he didn’t even have to ask for. Every day, Kenma just made sure to kiss him good morning. And, everyday Kuroo made sure to reply with ‘I love you’ in return. "I love you kitten. You think you can lend Bokuto some sweet stuff? He needs it for practice.”

"Love you too." He said. "Why would I do that? You're the one who ate the rest of his stuff last night, I heard you." Kenma usually stayed up late gaming or streaming or whatever he felt like. Last night he stayed up working on his presentation due today most likely ending with him leaving early because of a panic attack.

“Please. I’ll make it up to you later I promise.” Kuroo started using his puppy eyes on his boyfriend, whining slightly. _I could get him a new game, yeah. Or maybe a nice date night with just the two of us._ It wouldn’t be the first time he had asked for favors like this, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. _Wait just how late was he up?_ “And hey you shouldn’t stay up all night. Y’know it’s bad for your health.”

"Well my fans do want me to play the last of us 2...fine deal." He huffed. "If we are talking about things bad for my health school isn't helping either." Kenma had been wanting to drop out for a while now but Kuroo wouldn't let him. _Will this make him let me drop out?_

“You have to finish school. I’m not letting you drop out. You know that, stop pulling that card.” He complained at the end, leaning down and giving him a kiss. “I want to see my kitten graduate. Then we can go home together and have all the fun we want.” This was almost whispered, a smirk appearing on Kuroo's face. He knew it wouldn’t persuade him fully, but hopefully it would change his mind for now. Kenma huffed, rolling his eyes kissing back. It took Kenma a few minutes to realize what he meant and his face lit up. He quickly turned around.

"This is why I can't sleep in your room any more. You have to take me and Akaashi to school within the hour I'm gonna shower." He blushed quickly heading to the bathroom.

“Alright. Make sure to wash your face alright?” He called this out as Kenma hurried off. Kenma slammed the door shut and turned on the shower washing under his armpits and washing his hair before getting out drying off making sure to keep the water on. He sat on the counter pulling out his DS starting to play as the steam rose clinging to him.

"I love you." Bokuto grinned, kissing his head. After a while of research and subtle hints Bokuto finally figured out that Akaashi was asexual so he tried his best not to make him uncomfortable but sometimes he couldn't help it. In the morning however he was just glad Akaashi trusted and loved him enough to be shirtless around him.

“I love you too. Forever and always.” Sweet. He wasn’t always sappy like this, but when he was you could tell he truly meant it. His face would soften and he’d give the biggest smile. His cheeks would tinge with pink and his eyes would be filled with love. Akaashi blushed gently, kissing him again.

"Well I love you most." Bokuto smiled, slightly scanning the room for a wrapper or something to show him where Kenma's secret stash was. "But if you do love me, mind telling me where Kenma's stash is, you have to know you guys are always in here together." Akaashi sighed.

“I can’t tell you. He made me promise not to.” _That’s a lie. I just don’t want to reveal Kozume’s secret. We are roommates pretty much and it feels like a roommate’s job to keep the stash hidden and safe. I am loyal to my friends._ “But if you ask him and he says yes, I’ll tell you where it is.” Akaashi was answered with an immediate whine. 

"But Baaaaaabe. Kenma doesn't like me. I think I scare him." He pouted. Kenma most definitely liked Bokuto. He must've gotten that from the fact Kenma acts differently with Kuroo. "I don't know why, it's not like I'm scary." The owl grumbled. "And I have to leave soon and I can't practice with no sweets" He wailed dropping his boyfriend on the bed.

_He never matures does he?_ Akaashi thought, shaking his head. “Check in his cabinet, there’s a small compartment in the back.” _Sorry Kozume. Bokuto comes first._ He knew that the man would be put in a pouty mood otherwise.

"Yay thanks Akaashi." He grinned kissing his head. Bokuto ripped open the cabinet sliding over a thin piece of wood showing a jar full of various candies. "Ooh yummy." He grinned eating about half the jar before getting full.

“You can’t eat everything in there or he’ll get mad and hate you more.” He warned Bokuto about it before getting up. _I need to get my clothes and eat so I can shower._

"But-but, I already ate half." He whined. He looked around the room and got up, burying himself in Akaashi's blanket. Kenma turned off the water heading out after getting dressed.

“Well, don’t blame me when he gets upset with you. Now I’m gonna go shower. Make sure to get ready alright?” He ruffled Bokuto’s hair slightly before leaving the room. Akaashi was still in college, yet he felt the need to tell Koutarou to prepare for his day anyway. Bokuto nodded, stealing Akaashi's blanket crawling to his room shared with Kuroo getting dressed before falling asleep on the floor wrapped in Akaashi's blanket. He was still kinda tired. Keiji showered, washing every part of himself and drying off when he was done. Then he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Afterwards he went to get dressed, settling for a business casual look. 

"Hi." Kenma mumbled sitting on Kuroo's lap.

“Hey kitten.” He wrapped his arms around Kozume, hugging him. _His hair feels so soft._ Tetsurou buried his face into it, kissing his head and grinning.

"I really don't want to go today please just today...I have to present and you know how my anxiety is." Kenma nuzzled him.

“No, you have to go today. You need to learn how to get over things like that y’know? Count to ten, hold your breath you should use some anxiety tricks.” He murmured this softly. _I wish I didn’t have to be so stern like this. I just want to keep him in my arms all day and seal him off from the rest of the world. That’s wrong though._

"But none of them work, only you do." He sniffled. "Please I don't wanna get another panic attack." He teared up. _I’ve only cried once in front of Kuroo and that was when I broke my nose but now I’m gonna cry again because of this dumb presentation._ That worked.

“Alright alright, don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry. Shhh. I’m here, I’m with you.” He gave him a gentle squeeze, hoping this would help. “I love you and I’m here for you. You don’t have to go today okay? You don’t have to go.” Tetsurou couldn’t stand to watch Kenma cry. He just hated it. He kept kissing him and hugging on him, trying to make him feel better. “You don’t have to go... you can stay with me.” _This is gonna bite me in the ass later but I don’t care._ Kenma nodded, nuzzling him hugging him tightly. Akaashi went out to eat breakfast, only to find Kuroo and Kenma occupying the area. They seemed to be having a moment. He paused for a second before moving past them to get something to eat.

"Will you let me go to your practice too?" He mumbled into Kuroo's neck.

“Of course. You’ll be in the front row. No, you can be on the benches so you can kiss me good luck in between plays.” He murmured this softly, sweetly. _I’m glad he’s calmed down from crying. It always hurts to see him in tears._ “I love you so much... you mean the world to me. I hope you know that.” Kenma nodded gently, curling up into his arms.

"I love you too." He wrapped himself around him as tight as possible starting to calm down. Kuroo smiled, pressing one more small smooch onto Kenma’s head.

“You wanna come with me to drop Akaashi off? Or do you wanna stay here and rest some more?” He used his special sweet voice, the one he only used with Kenma. It was the opposite of his loud boisterous personality. It was soft and kind and full of love and care. _I love Kenma’s body against me like this._

"Can Akaashi stay too? I'd feel guilty hanging out with you and Bo without him and Akaashi is already really smart, so this won't affect his grade." He pointed out yawning.

“.. Anything to make you happy. He can stay home too.” He gave in, grinning when he saw his boyfriend yawn. _He’s so damn cute. I could kiss him all day._ Keiji heard this and beamed to himself. A day off would be great. He didn’t have anything due today anyways, so he could afford to skip it. Maybe he’d surprise Bokuto with the fact he was staying home.

"This will be our first time really meeting the team other than at a game, right?" Kenma asked him. "Maybe I can stream it too." He smiled.

“Right. I promise you’ll love it though. Stream it if you like.” Kuroo grinned at the idea. _The thought of showing Kenma off to the team, showing him off, in general, is amazing._ He nodded and smiled.

"Oh I should go give Bokuto his treats." _He’s probably faking his death as we speak._

Akaashi paused, "Kozume, about that. He may have accidentally found your spot earlier? He tried not to eat too much of the stuff but...I’ll buy you some more, I promise. Don’t be too mad with him please? I’m sure he didn’t mean to eat that much..”

"Oh well he can finish them I've moved on to popsicles." He said, pulling away from Kuroo grabbing his camera making sure everything was ready for when he started streaming.

“Alright.” _I’m glad Kozume doesn’t care. I wouldn’t want Bokuto to be upset about it._ Meanwhile, Kuroo whined when he felt Kenma pull away from him. He wanted him back in his arms. 

"I have to get ready, don't you want me to show you off?" Kenma asked.

“Yeah but... fine... just don’t take too long please?” Kuroo mumbled shy to admit that he was this needy. Kenma gave a short nod picking up his camera heading back to Kuroo's lap, snuggling him.

"Should I introduce you to them all now?" 

“Whenever you’re ready, I’m ready.” He grinned, holding Kenma. He loved the thought of being shown off. It made him feel like Kozume’s treasure, like he really meant something special to the man.

"Keiji do you wanna find Bo it's awfully quiet I think he might’ve died." Kenma said, moving to look at his other friend. Kenma was talking a lot more than usual, a sign of him being excited.

"Yeah, I probably should check on him.” Akaashi nodded. He went into Kuroo and Bokuto’s shared room, looking for the man. He frowned when he saw Bokuto on the floor with, his blanket? _I wanted to surprise him when he woke up, however I doubt I could do that now. Maybe I can, if I just lay with him until he wakes up._

"Marry me." He mumbled in his sleep. Bokuto had nearly melted in his little dream land. Keiji rolled his eyes. He settled down right next to Bokuto, trying his best not to wake the man up. He was better asleep. Less loud. Cute too. "Why not?" Bokuto mumbled, rolling onto his back.

“I’ll marry you, don’t worry,” Akaashi murmured softly. _I will when the time comes. Or at least I think I will. I can’t be sure of anything, but I feel like I will._ Maybe Koutarou would rest easier if he felt comforted. As long as Akaashi didn’t wake him all the way up, it would be fine right?

"Mm I love you bro." He smiled gently. Akaashi paused. He glanced over at the man again, trying not to jump to any conclusions. _What? Kuroo? How could...he love Kuroo?_ Akaashi sat up slightly, wanting to leave immediately. He wanted to leave but at the same time, he felt compelled to stay. Just to hear the rest of what was going on. Bokuto whimpered a little bit. "But Kashi & Kenma are married."

“Really?” He asked this softly, leaning down with curiosity. _Kenma? I can’t see myself getting married to Kenma. We’re close friends, sure, but I don’t feel that way towards him. Well, not enough anyways._ Keiji huffed softly. He’d accuse Bokuto of cheating but he was sure that if the man was cheating he would’ve known sooner.

"Mhm." He smiled "I wanna marry them too."

“How many people do you wanna marry?” He snorted quietly, running a hand through Bokuto's hair.

"Enough to get constant hugs and kisses and-" he giggled. "Fun time." he rolled over snuggling his pillow.

Bokuto yawned then sat up facing away from Akaashi rubbing his eyes. "Who put me on the floor." He pouted.

“You put yourself on the floor.” He answered this, fiddling with his fingers. _What did that mean? Am I not enough for Koutarou? Does he need me to be more affectionate?_ Bokuto turned around his eyes growing wide as a huge grin came across his face.

"Akaashi!" He tackled him in a hug. "I thought you were leaving." He pouted. "Won't you be late?" He asked. "Is it my turn to drive you today?" He asked. "Or is your mom coming by again? Ooh! Do you want more snuggles before you leave?"

“No none of those.” He didn’t hug back, mainly out of confusion. _How could he be so stubborn on loving other people but still love me now?_ He didn’t understand anything that was going on right now. “I’m staying home today.“ he mumbled.

"Yay! Now I get to brag to my bro that I have the superior boyfriend cause he stayed home to cuddle me." He grinned wider but it faltered a little when he realized Akaashi wasn't hugging back. "Are you ok? I thought you liked my cuddles." He frowned, pulling away.

“It’s fine. Kenma stayed home too, so you can’t brag over much.” Keiji hummed softly. “I’m hungry again...” he wondered if they had any real meals to eat. Usually they didn’t unless he cooked it.

"Aw ok." He pouted. “Do you want me to cook?" He grinned as if the last time he cooked he didn't burn noodles.

“No, it’s okay I got it.” He brushed himself off. “Do you want anything?”

"I just want snuggles until I leave for practice with my bro." His mouth fell open. "Will you come with us?" He asked.

“Of course I will. And, you can get your snuggles later when I’m done cooking.” He patted Bokuto’s head, reaching on his tiptoes just to do it. He grinned.

"Ok! Thanks Akaashi I love you." Bokuto kissed his check.

_You do?_ He shook his head. “I love you too.” _I just need time to think. I’m confused and with good reason to be._

Bokuto headed into the kitchen sitting down grinning. "Bro did you hear Kenma and Akaashi are staying with us today?" Bokuto was bouncing in his seat unable to contain the joy of finally shutting up Atsumu by proving he had a boyfriend.

"I'm sure he didn't know which is why I'm nestled in his lap." Kenma mumbled.

“Yeah! Finally get to shut those losers up.” Kuroo grinned, enjoying the thought of proving he had a boyfriend. _They’re only younger by a year, so it’s not that big a difference. Still it seems to impact a lot._ His teammates acted as if it was impossible for him to pull in someone a little younger than him.

"Won't that make Oikawa start to talk even more?" Kenma asked. Bokuto visibly deflated and melted into a pile of pudding on the floor. Kuroo huffed at the mention of the drama king.

“Whatever, I can ignore him.” The man was annoying at times but still pretty cool. Kenma decided it would be best to start streaming when they got to the gym so they didn't have to stream them driving around. He stayed silent before the smell of food came to his nose.

"You can let me go now." Kuroo rolled his eyes, letting go, and shaking his head.

“Wow, you’re really leaving me alone and without warmth?” He whined taking a lesson from Bokuto.

"Akaashi is making food. I'm hungry and you never cook for me." He said heading into the kitchen. "Can you make something for me too?" Akaashi glanced over, noticing it was Kenma and nodded. He remembered what Bokuto said and stiffened slightly. _Me and Kenma were married in that dream...of course it has nothing to do with real life. I have nothing to worry about._

“Yeah, I’ll make you something.”

"Thanks." He yawned a little. "Are you excited to meet the team?" Kenma asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure they’ll be charming in their own ways. Though I don’t like the fact they tease Bokuto so much.” He mumbled the last part, shrugging.

"Well maybe they do it to keep his ego in check." Kenma suggested. "You know how Bokuto can be."

“Yeah, that’s true.” He agreed, finishing up and handing Kozume a plate. “Here. Enjoy.” He flashed him a smile. _That was friendly, maybe a little too much. I don’t know why. Everything feels off now._ He nodded gently, smiling back.

"We should eat in here so they don't steal our food."

“Right.” Akaashi nodded, starting to eat happily. Finally his hunger was satisfied.

"That was good." Kenma said getting up. Once again Akaashi ended up nodding. Maybe he’ll go check on Bokuto again. He’d have to talk about that dream sooner or later. Maybe not. Maybe he’d just ignore it. That would be better, probably. Kenma went back into the living room and nesseled himself into Kuroo's lap. "Hold me again." He demanded.

“Feisty are we?” Kuroo loved to tease the man, just because he could. Kuroo of course obeyed, holding him close and enjoying his warmth. “You seem to be extra bratty today.” He noted this with a small hum. Bokuto smiled at Akaashi reaching over to him whining.

"Why are you so far?" Keiji came over, giving Koutarou a small kiss on the cheek.

“Now I’m not far anymore.” Akaashi smiled gently.

"I was hungry and you didn't feed me like a good boyfriend, Akaashi had to." Kenma huffed.

“Hey don’t play the bad boyfriend card. I’m a good boyfriend... right? ...I can do better, I’m sorry.” He pouted slightly, thinking it over. _Am I a bad boyfriend? Am I not good enough? Know I’m too soft. His parents should make him go but they cut ties with him because of me. Goddamn homophobes. I have to be his parents and boyfriend because of them._

"Most of the time you're ok but not when you don't let me have my popsicles for breakfast." Kenma hummed. "Or when you don't update your animal crossing village." He huffed.

“Mm. Well, I can’t let you eat popsicles early in the mornings but I’ll try to update my village from time to time.” Kuroo agreed.

"What do you want me to change then?" Kenma asked.

“Nothing. I think you’re perfect.” He grinned cheekily, pressing a small kiss onto the man’s head.

"I think it's time to go." Bokuto pouted looking at the clock.

“Really?” Akaashi glanced over at the clock, sighing softly. _I wish I could stay in Kotarou’s arms forever. They feel so good and make me feel safe._

"Yeah but I can hold you in the car." He suggested kissing his neck softly.

“I think that’d be nice.” He blushed at the kisses. Kenma gave Kuroo a look saying 'don't lie to me'.

“I think you’re perfect. So no, I have nothing to complain about.” He grinned, sticking with his case.

"I suck at first hand shooters." Kenma sighed.

“Mm. Well, I guess you can get better at first hand shooters.” Kuroo shrugged gently.

"Ok let's go. Come on you two we have to go." Bokuto said, picking up Akaashi gently.

“Really? Time to go already?” Kuroo complained, shaking his head. Akaashi leaned himself against Koutarou, grinning. He felt like a prince whenever he was picked up by Bokuto. It was nice.

Kenma got up heading to the car holding Kuroo's hand. Bokuto smiled down at him, placing him in the car before getting himself inside. Kuroo swung their hands slightly, grinning to himself as he opened the door for Kozume and personally escorted him inside the vehicle. Kenma blushed and opened amazon on his phone so many cute girly clothes were on his wishlist but he'd never buy any. He hummed. Kuroo got in and started driving, getting ready to go. 

"Hey Kuroo..." _Maybe I should tell him._

Akaashi blushed slightly, grinning. “I love you..” he murmured. 

"I love you more." Bokuto smiled.

“Yeah?” He asked. His eyes were focused on the road now. However he hoped Kenma knew he was paying attention to him too. As much as he could anyways.

“I love you the most.”Akaashi insisted.

"I think that I wanna-"

"You're lying!" Bokuto exclaimed.

Kenma flinched at the reminder that his other friends were there too and pulled up his DS to his face losing his confidence.

“Hm? Kenma did you want something?” He asked curiously, pulling up to a red light. His eyes darted over to Kozume. He shook his head and just slouched further into his seat.

“You don't have any proof that says I’m lying. What if I really do love you the most?” Akaashi asked. 

"Yeah my proof is I love you most."

“Well, if you ever need anything just tell me.” He mumbled, continuing to drive when the light turned green. Kenma nodded slightly looking away. Kuroo was concerned about Kozume. _There isn’t anything to worry about is there?_ He figured it would be fine. Kenma tugged on the hand closest to him pulling it off the wheel holding Kuroo's hand for comfort. He gave Kenma’s hand a quick squeeze, brushing over the knuckles tenderly with his thumb. The pudding head smiled softly feeling a little better leaning his head on the window.

“Oh really? Do you?” Akaashi teased.

"Mhm!" Bokuto grinned.

“Fine fine. You win for now,” he chuckled at the kiss, shaking his head. Kuroo finally parked the car, getting out and going around to help Kenma hop out. Kenma found his way back into Kuroo's arms happily. 

"Yay I win again!" He cheered.

“Right. Don’t let it go to your head.” He chuckled, making his way out of the car. Bokuto kicked open the door. 

"Hey hey hey!" He exclaimed. "Me and my bro brought our boyfriends." He snuggled Akaashi kissing his cheek. "Say hi!" Akaashi waved hi.

“I’m Akaashi. It’s nice to meet you all.” He flashed a smile, trying to be friendly. He wasn’t one for PDA but he did enjoy the feeling of being treasured.

"Ooh Aka~chan weren't you Ko~chan's setter back in highschool?" Oikawa smiled gently.

“Yeah, actually. I was.” He beamed. _I didn’t know people really kept those things in their memories._

"I always thought you two would look good together!" Oikawa smiled wider. "Like me and Iwa~chan, right Iwa~chan?" He asked the taller boy next to him, giving him a hug.

“Right.”

“Oh really?” He blushed at the thought. _Someone actually thought we go together? I’m flattered. That’s like the verification for our relationship._ Meanwhile Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

Kenma laid his head on his shoulder from what he could see from the door there were a lot of people and without him knowing he started breathing faster.

“It’s alright Kenma. They’re all friendly, see?” He held the man, knowing he’d be anxious of the crowd. “This is my boyfriend Kenma. He’s _real_ and he’s shy, so try not to overwhelm him.” He made sure to be clear on the last part. He didn’t want to ruin Kozume’s time here today. Kenma calmed down a little, still wrapped around Kuroo though.

"Oh it's you? I watch your streams sometimes, you're pretty good." Sakusa muttered, Kenma's face flushed. _He watched me? More importantly he liked me?_

"Thank you.” Kenma smiled softly and unwrapped himself from Kuroo. He made his way to Sakusa awkwardly. Kuroo was glad Kozume was fitting in. He was glad the man was having a good time for now. 

"Don't steal my boyfriend Kenma." Atsumu smirked.

“Hey, tell your boyfriend not to steal mine.” Kuroo chuckled at Atsumu.

"Nah I'm sure the 'sexy’ Kuroo Tetsurou can pull another boyfriend right? With you around it's so hard to get men to even look at me." He snorted, slapping his ass. "Don't tell Sakusa I did that, he won't touch me for a week."

“I won’t tell, promise.I mean, I could if I wanted to, but I love the little guy. He’s my everything.” He got quieter the more sappy he got.

"Oi, cut it out, stop getting all lovey dovey." Atsumu huffed. "I get what you mean though, Sakusa is definitely one of a kind, especially in bed." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "At night when we go to sleep he always lays on top of me because he knows I'm scared of squishing him when I fall asleep. What about Kenma?"

“I’m not allowed to sleep with Kenma anymore. He says I’m too touchy, whatever that means. He bunks with Keiji.” He shrugged slightly. _I_ _am_ _objectively a bit touchy feely though._

Atsumu snorted. "Well I shouldn't have expected anything else from you should I have."

"Are you and Tetsu~chan and Ken~chan too?" Oikawa asked.

"Are we what?" Bokuto asked.

"You know dating."

"What!? Why would we date? That's not how dating works." Bokuto exclaimed.

"No it could work there are like foursomes and stuff and open relationships." He giggled. Akaashi scrunched you his nose at the idea. 

“Really? Never thought about that.” Akaashi shrugged it off. “Nah, we’re two different couples.”

"Hm alright." He smiled petting his head. 

Bokuto pouted. _Petting Akaashi's head is my job. Why did Akaashi let Oikawa pet his head? Does Oikawa give better head pats than me? No that couldn't be it. Right?_ Akaashi didn’t mind the head pats from Tooru. The man was naturally overly friendly right? His eyes went over to Bokuto, who was pouting. He’d have to fix that soon, or he’d be upset all practice.

"Think about, it you wouldn't have to handle Ko~chan by yourself." He smiled skipping over to go do stretches. 

“Yeah, but, I don’t think I need that. I’m not sure how it would work.” He mumbled. He could handle Bokuto just fine really. He had learned a lot about him and figured out his weak and strong areas.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kenma asked, holding his camera live streaming.

“Oh, nothing much, kitten.” The words slipped off Kuroo's tongue without much thought. Kenma's face blew up with color as he quickly turned around heading back to the benches saying something along the lines of Kuroo being his boyfriend. He chuckled as Kozume blushed.

"Think you might've embarrassed the little guy." Atsumu chuckled watching as Kenma returned to Sakusa's side, both of them talking to the camera.

“Maybe. He’s cuter when he’s all embarrassed like that though. Don't ya think?”

"Is this a trap?" Atsumu asked, glaring at him suspiciously.

“No, I promise it’s not.” Kuroo snorted.

"I guess it was pretty cute." Atsumu smiled a little. 

Kuroo grinned. _Yeah, he was pretty cute_.

Bokuto had long ago stopped paying attention and focused on moping over how Akaashi liked Oikawa head pats more.

“Bokuto?” Akaashi murmured, looking over at the man. “Kisses please?” He asked this softly, humming. He lit up.

"You want my kisses?" Bokuto asked.

“Yup. Please?” He looked over at him, smiling. The owl kissed him holding him close. “Thank you.” He mumbled, grinning. _That was nice. Nice kiss._

"You should do it again." Atsumu smirked. "I'll do it with you.”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to embarrass him too much.”

"Aw come on don't be a pussy cat."

“I’m not a pussy cat!! I’ll do it!” Kuroo exclaimed.

"Kiss him and I'll do the same with Sakusa." He smirked.

"Akaashi you can't say you love me the most and then let Oikawa of all people pat your head." Bokuto huffed.

“If it bothers you, you should’ve told him yourself. I didn’t know.” He rolled his eyes. It was fine though, really. “I’ll tell him next time not to touch me though."

"Ok." He smiled. 

“So, should we go now? Or maybe wait a few minutes?” 

"We can do it now." He smirked, searching for a falter of confidence in Kuroo's eyes.

“Right. Let’s do it then.” He gulped slightly but he’d do it. That’s fine. He can do it.

Atsumu smirked, heading over kissing Sakusa on his lips...well, on his mask. 

"Hi babe did you disinfect Kenma yet?" He smiled as Kenma pointed the camera to them looking up at Kuroo.

 _What is he up to now?_ Kenma thought.

He leaned down and gave Kenma a quick kiss, “Hey kitten. Just wanted to say hi.” He flashed a cheeky grin.

"K-kuroo what are you doing?" He blushed nodding to his camera.

"They probably came over to try and embarrass us." Sakusa rolled his eyes, ignoring his boyfriend. "Kenma is trying to set up my animal crossing village before practice. Leave us alone."

“No fair. He’s my boyfriend, I should be able to love him when I want to.” He whined playfully.

"Kuroo you can love me later you're embarrassing me in-" Kenma was cut off by a donation, the text to speech bot reading it out. 

"Kodzuken looks so cute with his boyfriend. You guys should game together." Kenma's face lit up as he looked away. 

"Kuroo can't even update his animal crossing village. He has practice too and he's touchy sometimes like now." Kenma tried to explain but none of his fans were having it.

“Oikawa don’t touch Akaashi anymore.” He declared.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Oikawa huffed.

"Or else what." Bokuto turned his nose up to the two. 

"I'll steal Aka~chan from you!" Oikawa shouted at him, moving to hug Akaashi. _Victory!_

"Hey! Stop that!" Bokuto glared.

“Tooru, get your hands off him.” This was mainly out of protectiveness. _I don’t want to be cast off for Akaashi, and I’m sure Keiji doesn’t want to be taken away from Bokuto, even if it is just playful._ Oikawa huffed and returned to Iwaizumi's arms pouting. Bokuto hugged Akaashi nuzzling him. Keiji hugged Koutarou back. He wrapped his arms around the man as best as he could.

“Aww they’re right Kenma, we’re cute together.” He grinned at the compliment. “Practice can wait y’know.”

"But you have a tournament soon." Kenma sighed before opening his arms so Kuroo could keep him secure in his.

“I think I can skip for one day.” He took Kozume into his arms, holding him tightly just how he liked it. Someone suggested Mario Kart so Kenma handed Kuroo another DS snuggling him. _He feels so good in my arms. Like my own personal teddy bear that wants snuggles and love just as much as me._

"You know how to play, right?" He asked Kuroo looking up at him.

He took it happily, “Yeah I can play this.” He was good enough at it.

"Ok try not to curse I don't wanna get demonetized." Kenma said. 

"Fuck fuck dick bitch asshole motherfucker." Atsumu shouted, making Kenma roll his eyes.

“Atsumu shut up!” Kuroo chuckled at the man, shaking his head. “Sorry about him.” Kenma sighed as the game started, he fell silent concentrating.

"AKAASHI!" Bokuto pretty much screamed. "When was the last time you set for me?" He grinned.

“I’m not sure. You want me to try and set for you?” He offered. Bokuto nodded quickly. Akaashi went to the court, grabbing a spare ball and getting into position. The position he remembered anyway. “You ready?”

"Of course!" Bokuto grinned at him. Keiji popped the ball up into the air before setting it towards Koutarou. It was a little off balance but for the most part he still had it down. Bokuto spiked hard. "WOO I LOVE AKAASHI! That was amazing!"

“Really? Doesn’t your setter do it better?” _I don’t think I did_ _that_ _well. I’m rusty at it since I haven’t played for a while, but Bokuto and most of the other’s never stopped playing._

"Well Oikawa's good but Atsumu's our main setter and he never sets to me." Bokuto whined.

“Oh really? Maybe talk to him about that then...” He chuckled at the boy’s whining.

"I do! I always say ‘set to me Atsumu’ like I did with you but it never works." He pouted nuzzling him.

“Well maybe you should prove yourself to him during practice.” Akaashi suggested petting his head.

“Oh...ok. I can do that.” Bokuto nodded.

Kenma threw a blue shell at him and smirked slightly. Kuroo couldn’t dodge that, which slowed him down. He would’ve cursed but he didn’t want Kenma’s channel to be demonetized, so he ended up biting his lip.

Kenma smiled a little, content. "What should we talk about? We can't play in silence." Kenma muttered moving his fingers so fast one would assume he was button mashing.

“Maybe we can talk about how much I love you.” He giggled slightly, grinning. _How the fuck are his fingers moving so fast. I wonder what they could do in my-_

"Fine then would you like them all to know that I can't sleep with you anymore because you're too touchy?" He asked, leaning into him more.

_Awful timing kitten._ “Hey! That’s personal.” He chuckled softly, enjoying himself. “It’s not like you don’t like it when I touch you. Maybe you’re just upset because you’re such a bottom.” Kuroo teased. Kenma's face flushed and he threw his head back slightly hitting Kuroo's face. 

"Not when I'm sleepy." Kenma won the race making him smile a little. "Are you gonna start feeling Bokuto up too?" He asked sarcastically. Kuroo huffed when he lost. It didn’t matter much to him but he had to put on a show anyways. 

“Maybe I will if you keep being mean to me.” Tetsurou was joking. Probably. He seemed to be teasing.

"I'm sure you will." Kenma didn't seem bothered at all by it. 

"I hate to ruin this gay moment but you should have Kuroo~senpai play FNAF 2 with no help" The bot read as another donation came in. Kenma nodded gently. 

"You like horror games, right? This one isn't scary once you get used to the jumpscares. I'm sure you'll be fine." Kenma told him looking up slightly.

“I’ll do it.” He said confidently. 

"Ok." He said closing his eyes peacefully being a little cat. Kuroo pressed a small kiss to Kenma’s head, enjoying how peaceful he looked then opened the game. "Don't squeeze me too tight though." He smiled gently feeling the kiss then leaned up more to kiss him on the lips.

“I won’t, I promise.” He chuckled. _How scary could it be? Really, it probably isn’t too bad._

Kuroo hummed, starting up the game. It seemed pretty okay at first. Everything was fine until the first jump scare. He wasn’t ready for it, so not only did he jump he shrieked. Really loud. The whole place went silent afterwards.

Atsumu burst out laughing so hard he started to cry.

Bokuto jumped a little then snickered.

Akaashi moved to set again before hearing the ear splitting scream. He chuckled. 

When Oikawa heard the scream he screamed, making his face flush.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at all of them.

“That’s fucking scary!” He took a moment to come down from the spike of adrenaline. Then he huffed. “It’s scary.”

"No it isn't." Kenma sighed.

“Yes it is!” He kept playing though, despite the game being scary. Kenma kissed his cheek 

"You'll be fine." That seemed to work. He held the man, cuddling him slightly as he played. Kenma let him while thanking everyone for the donations, sometimes giving Kuroo a kiss as he passed nights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tetsurou had gotten a call from Kenma’s main professor. It hit him hard. He didn’t cry or anything but he was pretty close. ‘If he misses another class, he’ll fail.’ _I don’t want to cost Kozume his degree. He had worked so hard on all this. The only reason he’s missing from any classes was because I let him stay home...it’s all my fault._ He didn’t know what to do, so he distanced himself. That was maybe three days ago. He didn’t talk about the call, he just kept to himself. Meals were light, simply because he didn’t feel like eating too much.

"Kuroo?" Kenma asked quietly. It was late and he was standing in Kuroo's doorway while Bokuto slept peacefully. "Are you ok you've been acting weird lately."

“Hm?” He glanced over at him, saddened at the mere sight of the man. “I’m fine. I promise. Just a little off.” He mumbled, turning back to his phone. _When did looking Kozume in the eyes become so hard.._

"Did I do something to make you upset with me?" He asked. _Kuroo is really starting to get to me, in class I can only think about what I could've done to make Kuroo avoid me._

He paused at that question, “No. No no no, you’ve done nothing wrong.” He got up, moving closer. He was hesitant to hug the man, but he hugged Kenma, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kenma melted into Kuroo's arms, he missed him.

"Then what's wrong?"

“I just wanna hug a while...” He mumbled, squeezing Kenma slightly. _I just want to hug him and kiss him. I wanna feel good for at least a little while._ Kenma nodded relieved that he wasn't upset with him. Kuroo held Kozume close, peppering him with kisses every so often. _This is nice. For the first time in a long time I feel pretty good._

"I love you." He hummed.

“I love you too. More than you’ll ever know..” he gave him one more kiss, really pressing it against his skin.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Kenma mumbled.

“I’m sure. I just want to love you for now.” He responded softly, his eyes closed as he savored this moment.

"Then should we go to the living room before Bokuto starts sleep talking?" He asked.

“Mm, yeah.” He chuckled slightly at the idea of it. The guy talked a lot in his sleep. Kenma smiled, at least he got a chuckle.

"Carry me then."

Kuroo rolled his eyes at the order, but secretly, he thought it was adorable. Tetsurou scooped the man up in his arms, kissing him on the lips a few times as he settled down on the couch in the middle of the living room. “You’re so bratty.”

"You act like you and our housemates aren't." He smiled.

“Yeah, but you’re the brattiest,” Kuroo chuckled once again, quietly though. Kenma hummed a bit leaning against him. The 'conversation' in the car popped into his head.

"Kuroo..." Kenma could tell him he just had to not think about it.

“Hm? Yes, kitten?” He looked over at Kozume, wondering what he could want. He’d get it, no matter how bossy or bratty Kenma was he always did as the man said without hesitation.

He played with his fingers for a second before looking up at him. "What do you think about cross dressers?" He asked quietly.

“Cross dressers? You mean the people who dress as the opposite gender? I don’t mind it. They’re kinda cool. Confusing though, because you think it’s a really cute girl and bam- they’re a guy. It’s fine with me I guess.” He shrugged at the end. Tetsurou had always admired the definite style they had. They seemed to dress better than most others.

"I think I um...I think that I wanna try it." Kenma nearly whispered curling into himself.

“Really? Aww that would be so cute. Why are you so shy about it?” He grinned like a dork at the thought. “I can buy you some of that stuff if that’s what you’re wondering. You know I’d always support you.”

"But what about the others?" His face flushed at the compliment and he buried his face into his boyfriend's neck.

“Well, we can keep it secret for now. Until you’re ready to tell them too.” His hand went to play with Kenma’s hair. “You’d be super cute with a skirt now that I think about it. Cutie.”

"I found an outfit I like on Amazon with a skirt." Kenma pulled out his phone showing his boyfriend the outfit trying his best to control his blush. There were blonde hair extensions and a red blouse followed by a short black skirt and small black heels. "I don't know about the heels though." He whispered.

“Well, you can just do what makes you comfortable. I can find you some fancy flat shoes that match if you like. Anything that makes you happy. I think that’d look nice on you though.” He liked the red, and he could already imagine Kenma wearing the outfit.

He nodded leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you." He smiled. dropping his phone on the floor. Kenma let himself fall backwards on the couch leaving him in a pretty suggestive position. "Tetsurou." His face flushed. "They're asleep we could just..." He trailed off staring up at him.

“Oh? Now you want to get it on with me? What happened to ‘you’re too touchy’ ‘you’re too suggestive?' ” He teased slightly, shifting to pin the man down.

"Do you want to or not Kuroo you're wasting time." He huffed.

“Of course I do. I’d love to.” He smirked slightly, hands roaming for a moment. Kenma tossed his head back a little, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck pulling him closer. He leaned down for a few kisses, starting off by kissing and biting at Kenma’s neck. His hands rested in different areas, one rubbing circles on Kozume’s thigh while the other held his cheek gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kenma woke up in his bed. He vaguely remembered the clean up and Kuroo taking him back to his bed kissing him goodnight and felt his face flush. He rolled back over before jumping, falling out of bed. _Why the hell is Bokuto in my bed?_ He looked around for a second then realized he was in Kuroo's room. _What? Kuroo was so tired he put me in his room and he went as far to put me in Bokuto's bed?_ "Really Kuroo?" He grumbled, rubbing his back. He fixed the blankets on Bokuto's bed and went into his room and pulled the blankets off Kuroo. "Kuroo you're in my bed." Kenma huffed.

“Ten more minutes.” He whined softly, curling up and reaching for the blankets. “Didn’t I make you feel good last night? You should let me sleep here.” He closed his eyes again.

His face flushed. "You put me in Bokuto's bed." Still Kenma crawled into Kuroo's arms none the less. "And yes, you did make me feel good." He mumbled. "I could stay here with you all day, maybe skipping school again?" He suggested with a smile melting into him.

“No. No you can’t do that. You have to go to school buddy.” He seemed awake at that fact, strictly setting his foot down. “Don’t try to convince me otherwise, you’re going.” His arms made their way around Kozume, holding him. It would be nice to sleep holding the other, even if it was just for a few minutes.

He seemed confused. "Can I show up late?" He asked, burying his face into his neck. "You gave me a lot of hickeys yesterday." He kissed his neck before pulling away lifting up his shirt to show all the hickeys on the stomach then showed the ones on his neck. "Not mention how bad my insides feel."

He softened for a moment, hands going to trace some of the hickeys. “No... no you can’t show up late either..” he murmured this, hesitant to be strong about it. “You should wear some makeup. To hide the hickeys, I mean.” _I’m not sure if I can help out with Kenma’s insides. I suppose I might’ve been a little too rough last night. Maybe._

"I don't have makeup." He sighed, kissing his neck again nipping at it.

He grinned at the nipping. It made him feel good, sure. However he was certain this was just Kenma trying to sugar him up. “Ask Akaashi. He’s pretty, I’m sure he’ll have some.”

"Akaashi does not wear makeup trust- did you just call Akaashi pretty?" Kenma asked, scrunching up his nose.

  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Kuroo paused. _There’s no use in lying._ He nodded slightly, hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t mind. “You’re prettier y’know? But you can’t deny that Akaashi’s pretty.”

He looked away. _Akaashi? Pretty?_ "I uh guess?" He shrugged, pulling away. "I'm pretty sure Lev has some I'll just ask him." He said getting up, grabbing his clothes. 

Kuroo sighed slightly. _There goes Kenma. I drove him away by my accidental slip up. I didn’t mean to, it’s not like I want Keiji or anything I was just acknowledging the fact that the man looked nice. Really nice. Maybe too nice_.

"Bro?" Bokuto asked, sitting up looking around his room.

Kuroo heard the man and came over, “Hm?” He wondered what Bokuto could need. _Hopefully he didn’t think I was trying to hit on his man, I didn’t mean to do anything like that._

"I had another great dream about Akaashi." He grinned, his eyes trailed down to Kuroo's neck seeing the hickeys Kenma left him, his grin faltered a bit. _I wish I could do that stuff with my boyfriend._ Bokuto just smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. “I'm happy for you bro." 

Kuroo looked over, wondering what he was so happy about and then tracing the small bruises left on his neck. “Oh? This?” He pointed at his neck. “Thanks, but you should see what I left Kenma with. I’m not even sure makeup will cover it all.” He chuckled slightly, plopping down by Koutarou. 

Bokuto nodded slightly, laying his head on Kuroo's lap. "Does it feel good?" Bokuto asked slowly.

“Sex? It feels great. You putting your head in my lap? It’s good too.” Kuroo shrugged slightly, running a hand through Koutarou’s hair. _It’s just bro stuff right? Nothing off about that._

"Me putting my head in your lap is the same as sex?" He asked. "Akaashi lays his head on my lap a lot and I don't get aroused...hoot, sorry I had to break the tension."

“No, it’s fine. I’m not saying it’s the same as sex, sex is way greater. _Way. Greater._ Not to rub it in or anything...” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. Kuroo’s fingers played with the strands.

He nodded a bit. "I know Akaashi is asexual but do you think that maybe someday he would let me do that with him? I mean he has to get horny sometime right? With chads like you and me around." Bokuto smirked trying to make his bro not feel so guilty.

“Maybe. I think he’d definitely get horny sometimes y’know? At least once.” He hummed slightly, “it’s natural so I’m sure he has to get that way sometimes.” _I would offer myself just in case Keiji and Bokuto never get to do it, but that would be weird right? To offer your best bro to sleep with you even though he has a boyfriend? Yeah, that would be weird._

"Yeah totally if Kenma gets horny Akaashi has to get horny too." He concluded. "Do the boys have to go to school today?" Bokuto asked. "Hehe when I say 'boys' it sounds like I mean our sons." 

“Yeah, ha, they have school. We gotta make sure they’re not late.” The thought of having sons with Bokuto was interesting to Kuroo. He wasn’t too sure of how he felt anymore. How did he feel towards these people? 

"Good. Well not good I'm gonna miss Akaashi buuuuut, Oikawa said some of the volleyball players are having a get together and we should go! I noticed you've been feeling down so I thought this would help." Bokuto grinned petting his head.

“Yeah... Maybe I will go.. I’m not sure though, I’m not sure if I should go.” He mumbled, shaking his head. _I’m not sure if it would be good for me to go. I don’t want to bring anyone down._

"Come on bro we'll get to see our other friends. It'll be fun!" He grinned.

“...fine. But if I start feeling bad I’m gonna ditch you.” He teased slightly, playing with his hair. This was nice. Koutarou’s hair was pretty soft and it felt nice in his fingers. He wanted to touch it more often.

"Yeah ok then I'll hoot in your ear for the next week." Bokuto smirked.

He laughed at that. “Right. Let's do it. I’m already pumped..”

"Woo!" Bokuto grinned holding up his fist to him. "I heard four eyes will be there."

He fist bumped him, shaking his head. “Tsukkipoo? Man he’d probably be stuck up the whole party.”

"I think he has a stick up his ass cause nothing else wants to be there." He laughed.

Kuroo ended up cackling, his head throwing back and tears springing to his eyes as he did so. “Yeah, probably! Alright alright you’ve convinced me, now I really wanna go.”

He grinned then stopped. "I'm missing something." He huffed.

Kenma came out the shower dried off with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist as he pattered into his room closing the door.

Bokuto stared a little longer before it clicked. He almost kicked in the door making Kenma scream, the owl man jumped onto Akaashi's bed. "Akaashi morning kissy time!" He grinned wrapping his body around him.

Of course, Kuroo rushed into the room when he heard Kozume scream, peppering with questions. “Are you okay? What’s wrong? Why are you screaming?” He was trying his best to be a good boyfriend and take care of him. It was dumb but sweet. 

"Bokuto barged in, it just surprised me." Kenma said, collecting himself. He leaned up and kissed him laying his head on his chest. 

“Oh..” he chuckled slightly, holding Kenma in his arms. “Aw kitten. Thanks for the kiss kiss, I love you.” He liked Kozume’s kisses, they were always pretty light and gentle against his skin. His boyfriend hummed going upfront getting a popsicle from the freezer.

Keiji was left to be pinned by Koutarou, leaning up and giving him a kiss. He was used to it by now, the demanding of kisses. Fond of it even. _It’s cute how needy Bokuto can be, just for my kiss. It makes me feel special._

“Good morning.” He murmured, waking up slightly and rubbing his eyes.

Bokuto smiled, nuzzling him. "Another one please me and my bro are gonna go to a get together and I wanna have a lot of kisses stocked up."

“Mm. Only if you beg.” Sarcasm. He had a lot of it, especially early in the morning or late at night. He didn’t mean it. A yawn left his lips and he tried to hold his eyes open in an attempt to wake himself up some more.

"Please Akaashi please please please I want more kisses." Bokuto frowned, bowing.

“Oh, okay.” He grinned, kissing him multiple times all over the face. His cheek, his nose, his lips, sometimes even his neck.

Everytime his boyfriend kissed his neck he shivered. "Akaashi can you give me a hickey?"

“Oh? Sure, if that’s what you want.” He leaned in, working on giving the man a hickey. A small one, but one nonetheless.

Bokuto smiled gently. "Thanks 'kaashi." He grinned.

“Any time sweetheart.” He leaned up and gave the man another kiss, fingers tracing over the freshly made hickey. _I don’t understand hickeys. They seem weird but if Bokuto wants one to be happy it’s the least I can do considering Kuroo has a fresh collection._

Kuroo whined as he was left behind. However he made no move to follow him, deciding to lay in Kenma’s bed.

"Kuroo." Kenma called unwrapping the popsicle.

_Oh?_ He came into the room, looking for him. “Hm?”

Kenma shoved the popsicle in his mouth and let the juices dribble down his chin. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay a little?" He asked sucking on the popsicle sensually. Kenma wasn't usually sexual but when he was the side effects usually lasted for 1 or 2 days.

“Stop that. You’re practically begging for me to take you.” He mumbled trying to look away. He couldn't help but blush at the way he kept sucking.

"Hm? I'm just asking to go to class a little late."

“No, it’s the way you’re sucking on the popsicle. You know what you’re doing.”

He tilted his head. "I'm just having a popsicle."

“Fine. The answer is no though. You can’t stay home at all. You’re going to class on time.” Kuroo said this sternly. Kenma only shoved the popsicle deeper trying to break him.

Bokuto beamed at the nickname. "Now I'm over stocked."

“I’m glad. Now you won’t run out for a long time, right?” _Bokuto likes being called sweetheart? I guess I’ll have to call him that more._

"Well not until I see you again."

“Oh, that’ll do. I love you Koutarou.” He smiled up at him, enjoying himself.

"I love you too!" He grinned.

Glancing over, Akaashi noticed the time and leaned up a bit. “I got to get ready for school. You have to get off me now.” He still had to shower and eat breakfast.

"Aw ok." He pouted getting off him.

“Have you eaten breakfast? You should go eat.” He said this lightly before going to take his shower.

"Ok." He smiled, nuzzling him more. "I think I left my food in the shower so you can shower and then I can get my food." He giggled.

“Right.” _I doubt that Koutarou left food in the shower but I can’t be bothered to ask what he means._ He went to clean himself, humming softly as he did so. 

Bokuto pouted as Akaashi left him. _How did he know I was lying?_

Kuroo ended up having to look away, biting his lip gently and huffing.“Stop it Kenma before I take that thing away from you.”

Kenma smiled a little. "Really? Why? I'm just having a popsicle." he said, sitting on the counter spreading his legs a little.

“Kenma stop it! You have to go and that’s final, so stop trying to tease me and go get ready or something!” Kuroo yelled, huffing at the end before turning away again. _I can’t even look at him. Why the hell can he not just do what he’s told for once. He never takes me seriously. He always tries to take advantage of my love for him and it’s fucking annoying! I wish his parents could just smack some fucking sense into him!_

Kenma froze and shakily pushed past him. He went back to his room tearing up slamming the door sliding to the floor starting to have a small panic attack. _Kuroo yelled at me? That’s never happened before, certainly not because of school. Is it because he actually isn’t ok with my cross dressing. Does he want time away from me that bad? Was I not good enough last night? I have to breathe, he said count right? 1...2...3..._

"Whoa Kenma what's wrong?" Bokuto asked quickly, hugging him.

"Kuroo yelled at me." He sniffled, wrapping his arms around him.

"What?" Bokuto asked, pulling away. He picked up the younger man sitting him on his bed then handed him his DS before exiting and closing the door. "Kuroo what the hell just happened Kenma is crying he said you yelled at him?"

“I’m sorry! I just panicked, he kept, he kept doing weird things and I panicked! He was sucking on his popsicle all teasingly and spreading his legs and- he needs to go to school! He keeps trying to persuade me out of it!” He explained this, shaking his head. “Fuck! I’m sorry, I should apologize, I just... he has to go to school.”

"Well yeah that's a great idea, make him go to school by making him not want to be around you. Why can't he just stay home another day? You usually let him" Bokuto sighed.

“If he stays home another day he’ll fail college... I can’t let him fail okay? He deserves a degree and a good job. He needs a degree...” he said this softly, running a hand through his hair and messing it up just a little bit.

"Did you tell him that? Is that what's been making you act so weird?" Bokuto asked.

“Yeah.. I haven’t told him because I’m not sure what he’ll say...I don’t want him to drop out now, he’s already put so much work in...”

"You have to tell him Kuroo. Kenma doesn't know what's going on; he's just scared."

“I don’t wanna talk to him, he’s gonna be upset with me.”

"Kuroo he's not upset at you...he's upset...because of you." He mumbled hesitantly. "You still are what he confides in bro you just have to talk to him."

“You think so?” He looked over at Koutarou. His eyes were sad. Sad and tired, just from the weight of that secret he had been holding.

"Of course." He said.

He let out a light sigh. “Then I guess I should go do that now huh?” He was procrastinating, just a little bit. Bokuto pushed him down the hallway to Kenma's room. “Hey watch it,” he mumbled, stumbling slightly before knocking on the door.

Kenma stayed quiet, still silently crying trying to get his breathing in check.

“Kozume? Can I come in please?” He asked softly, making sure to keep his voice in check. _I know that if I get loud again Kenma will have a panic attack of some sort. I definitely don’t want that._

"Are you gonna yell again?"

“No I’m not gonna yell... I promise I won’t..” Kenma went over and cracked the door open for him before returning to his bed hiding under the covers. Kuroo walked in, sitting down by the bed. He didn’t try to come in his personal space, he just sat nearby. _How could I think all that awful stuff about Kozume. My boyfriend. My everything. What is wrong with me? It’s my fault I didn’t communicate with him. If his parents ever hit him I’d go to jail for murder._ “I’m sorry Kozume. I’m really sorry for yelling at you like that... I shouldn’t have let my anger take control of me..”

He nodded a little. "I'm sorry too, for making you mad."

“I just... your professor called me the other day and said if you miss another class you’re gonna fail.. I don’t want you to fail..”

"What?" He asked, sitting up quickly. _Is that what Kuroo’s been upset about?_

“I've been so stressed, I just don’t want you to fail..” he mumbled, sighing softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

“I didn’t know how to.. I just thought you’d drop out or something...”

"I want to but I won't." He sighed.

“You won’t? You’re serious that you won’t?” He peaked up at him, wondering if he was joking or not.

He nodded. "Only in spite of my professor."

“...That works for me.” He chuckled slightly.

Kenma hugged his boyfriend tightly. He wanted his comfort. Of course, Tetsurou hugged back. He was glad Kenma had accepted his apology so soon. He hugged him, holding him close and pressing a few kisses to his cheek and head. Kenma smiled gently, calming down.

“I love you... I really do..” Kuroo said this softly, whispering it almost as if it were something to be ashamed of. _I love him so much. Maybe too much. I can’t tell sometimes. Maybe my love is so boundless that it overflowed and landed on others. That would explain my mixed feelings towards Bokuto and Akaashi._

"Me too." He nodded. "I'll talk to my professor, maybe he'll let me present just in front of him and then I can study with Akaashi."

“Alright...” He relaxed at the fact Kenma wasn’t going to drop out of college. _This is much better. Oh the party! I think I might actually be able to go and enjoy myself fully!_

"Where's Keiji? Bokuto is taking us today."

Speak of the devil and he will appear. “Hm?” He peeked his head in, dressed in only some shorts. He didn’t feel comfortable walking around naked too long so he liked taking a pair of shorts into the bathroom. Then he could change when he got to his room.

"Oh hey Keiji, I was just saying we have to leave soon Bokuto is taking us."

“Oh? Well, guess I’ll get dressed then.” He paused for a moment before looking at the two of them. “Could you...leave for a moment?” Kenma nodded, getting out of Kuroo's grasp heading out. Kuroo got up and left, eyes glancing at Akaashi before he finally exited the room. Keiji didn’t notice that. He just waited until they were gone before getting dressed for school.

Kenma yawned, rubbing his stomach. "Did I eat today?" He mumbled looking at the kitchen before shrugging it off sitting on the couch. _I finished my apple pie bites already anyways, I’ll just eat at lunch._

“Mm. Go eat a snack. Like some goldfish.” Tetsurou poked the man gently, urging him to eat something. He couldn’t go without food like that.

"Why? I can eat at lunch."

“But that’s a long time from now.” Kuroo insisted.

"I do it all the time, well unless I don't eat lunch." He trailed off.

“You need to eat. Please kitten? Please? Don’t make me beg.” He whined slightly.

Kenma smirked, he didn't usually get chances for stuff like this. "Beg." Unlike Akaashi he wasn't joking.

“I..” he paused before huffing. “Please Kenma. Please please. I promise we can do whatever you like later, just make sure to feed yourself. I’ll do anything, please.” He whined at the end, putting emphasis on his ‘please’s. The blonde left to get a small packet of goldfish going back to sit down. He hummed with contentment at that, glad his begging had worked. Kenma nuzzled Kuroo as Bokuto came and sat next to them grinning.

"Bro lookie." Bokuto grinned pointing to the hickey he had received.

“Aw sick! Did you ask for it?” He leaned in slightly to look at it, chuckling. “Did you have to beg him for it, or did he do that by himself?”

"I asked and I recieved." He grinned.

"If you two leave the house together people are gonna assume you did that to each other." Kenma pointed out.

“Well, let them assume. That way we can shoot them down when they ask if we’re dating.” He shrugged slightly. “Kenma if I ask for hickeys will you give them to me?”

"Depends, I might be busy." Kenma shrugged.

"Hoot hoot I have better taste than you-t you-t." Bokuto grinned, awful at rhyming with words that actually existed.

He rolled his eyes at that answer, pouting slightly. Then Akaashi came out, all dressed. He wore a simple sweater shirt, a black belt and some neat pants. “I’m ready to go.” He murmured as he went to grab a quick snack.

"Akaashi you look snuggly." He smiled running to hug him.

He hugged back, setting his snack down to do so. His lips curled up into a smile. “I’m glad you think I look nice.” That’s what he took it as. A compliment.

"Of course! Do I look spikey?" He asked.

Keiji looked up at him. “You look normal. Like you always look.”

"But I don't wanna look normal I wanna look spikey, or like an owl either one."

“You look like you always look- like a spikey idiot.” He mumbled, shaking his head. “I still love you though.” _Of course you look like a spikey owl with those stupidly cute spikes of yours grey and white just like a Horned Owl._

"Yay." He grinned. "Come on small one, well other small one." Bokuto smiled. 

"Bye Kuroo." Kenma said kissing him.

“Bye kitten. Have a great day I love you.” He waves bye, enjoying the kiss.

"Love you too." Kenma smiled slightly.

“C’mon, let's go.” Akaashi said, setting off to leave. _I don’t want to be late. That would suck._ Kenma waved as well following the two out the door.

"Ok." Bokuto smiled, jumping down the steps one by one like the child he was. Keiji could hear the man jumping behind him. It made him smile really. 

_My little cutie pie. Despite how annoying he can be at times, I really love him. Bokuto is so sweet, like a puppy. So cute._ Akaashi smiled softly.

Kenma nearly tripped down the stairs due to playing on his DS but Bokuto stopped his jumping to catch him pulling him up. "You ok small one?" Bokuto asked. Kenma nodded his face flushing in embarrassment. "Maybe you should focus on walking." Bokuto smiled, petting his head continuing to jump down the stairs. 

_I don’t mind Koutarou touching Kenma. I’m not jealous. It was... kinda cute to watch, in a way. I don’t know. Him and Kenma are close friends so I’m not sure what to think of it really. I just know I’m not jealous or spiteful over it._ Akaashi thought and he finished the stairway. Kenma mumbled a thank you following the two to the car. Bokuto opened the door for the two of the men before getting in himself driving off. Akaashi strapped himself in, putting on his seatbelt and relaxing into the seat. Kenma did the same playing on his DS eating a few more goldfish.

"Ok guys are you excited for your classes today?" Bokuto smiled.

“Not really.” Akaashi mumbled, shrugging slightly. He just wanted to get it over with. He really didn’t have an opinion on it. Kenma nodded in agreement.

"I know why. It's because you already have amazing hot boyfriends like me and Kuroo so no one in your guys’ class is attractive enough to catch your attention so you have nothing to stare at." Bokuto grinned. Kenma nodded again only this time with a snort.

“Right.” He chuckled lightly. In all honesty there were tons of attractive people in his class. People he found attractive in his own way. However he was loyal, so he didn’t peek too much.

" I knew it." He grinned. "Don't worry. I was the same after I started dating Akaashi."

“Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow, almost teasingly.

"Uh huh." He grinned. Kenma smiled slightly after the two. They were cute together. Akaashi shook his head slightly, looking out the window. It was flattering and it brought a blush to his face but cheesy.

"Thank god I broke my nose eh?" Kenma smiled.

“Maybe. I think we would’ve hooked up regardless. I’m glad you and your broken nose helped though.” He chuckled slightly.

"It also helped me and Kuroo." Kenma pointed out.

"Woah your broken nose works wonders doesn't it." Bokuto smiled.

“Maybe it’s magic.” Akaashi was joking really, glad the mood was light and happy between the three of them. Keiji grinned to himself, enjoying the ride.

"Maybe you should see what happens when you break your finger." The owl grinned.

"No we'll probably get married or have random children materialize in our living room." Kenma smiled.

“I don’t know, children might be nice.” _I’ve always wondered about adoption, mainly because I like taking care of babies a lot. They’re cute too. I don’t like teenagers or young kids; I just like babies._

"We’re both dating ones. We have to wait for maturity to catch up to them a little more." Kenma said.

"Hey!" Bokuto exclaimed pouting.

“Mm.” They pulled up to the school and Keiji eagerly undid his seatbelt, pulling against the door handle to get out. “I love you Koutarou, have a great day.”

"Love you too Keiji." He grinned. "Bye Kenma." He waved. Kenma waved as well. 

Kuroo held himself, tracing over the hickeys Kenma had left him with while he ate some snacks around the house. Once Bokuto got home he went back inside. "Hey bro." He grinned sitting on the couch with him.

“Oya?” He grinned at him. “Anything interesting happen in the car?”

“Oya!” Bokuto grinned back. "Well we talked about Kenma's magical broken nose and then they called us children." He huffed.

“Oh really? I don’t know about children...” he chuckled softly, “I don’t know if I’d be a good father.” _What if I snap at my child like I did at Kenma and they hate me. Plus I already can only barely manage taxes, rent, making sure Kenma and Akaashi get to school, volleyball, and working on finding a job open for a Biological Scientist. I’m nowhere near ready to be a dad._

"Bro you'd totally be a good dad. You'd be the cool dad that le's their kid do cool stuff."

“Oh, you think so? I think you’d be a cool dad too y’know. You’d be amazing.. in my opinion anyways.”

"Aw thanks bro." He smiled. "Do you think I would be able to convert my child to be an owl too?"

“Probably. Unless Akaashi got to them first.” Kuroo shrugged gently. That would be funny, to see the two men fight over converting their child.

"Well you and Kenma are both cats in your own way, I want a baby owl to be my kid though but Akaashi is probably going to point out the disadvantages of turning our child into an owl."

“True... maybe you can do it in secret or something. Keep it small. Maybe then he won’t notice.”

"But Akaashi notices everything even when I stub my toe and try not to cry."

“Well, maybe you’ll be able to convince him with kisses and cuddles. That’s what Kenma does with me- and it almost always works.”

"Yeah." He smiled then his phone started ringing and he picked it up. "Helloooooo?"

"Ko~chan you _are_ coming right? We have the party to go to." Oikawa huffed. "I spent all this time getting ready and you are me and Iwa~chan's ride hurry up!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yeaaah come on bro we have to pick up Oikawa and Iwaizumi." Bokuto smiled.

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LEFT!" Oikawa shouted. Bokuto hung up and grinned at Kuroo. 

"Let's go!" 

Kuroo laughed before nodding, fixing his outfit before going to the car and hopping inside. He put the seatbelt on and tapped his feet softly. _I’m not sure what Iwaizumi would actually do at the party- he doesn’t seem like the party type. He’s probably just there to entertain Oikawa and make sure he doesn’t accidentally go home with some creepy old guy...again._

He started driving and grinned. "Hey wait, doesn't four eyes go to the same school as Kenma and Akaashi?" He asked.

“I think so. Yeah, I’m pretty sure he does. Why?” Kuroo leaned against his seat relaxing.

"Well Oikawa assured me he was coming but I doubt he would skip school for a party don't y'think? Well actually maybe Freckles made him looser."

“Oh right! Freckles! Aren’t they dating or something? They’d look cute together.”

"I think so but four eyes never talks about it." Bokuto nodded.

“Yeah they’re so secretive. They really keep to themselves huh? Hm. Maybe we’ll find out at the party. That would be cool.”

Bokuto nodded and smiled as they pulled up to Oikawa's house. Oikawa was pacing on his driveway while Iwaizumi was on his phone. Oikawa looked like the poster child for a gay guy who was far too extra for their own good. He had heels, booty shorts and a crop top with a little fedora and make up. Bokuto started laughing so hard he cried. "O-O-Oikawa has a fucking fedora."

"Shut the fuck up Ko~chan you're going to make us late."

Kuroo laughed from where he was, tears spurting to his eyes. “Oh god! He has a whole fedora on! He’s so lame I can’t-“ he started cackling, his hyena laugh popping out. God that was hilarious. Even Iwaizumi cracked a chuckle. Oikawa did look pretty out there. He was almost embarrassed to be seen with him really.

"If you guys don't shut up I'm going on another Ushijima rant." Oikawa glared. Bokuto had never gotten so quiet so fast not even for Akaashi. Kuroo went silent, looking away out the window and biting his lip so he didn’t laugh anymore. Iwaizumi got in the car, and looked out the window as well. He couldn’t look at Tooru without the urge to make fun of the man, so he just didn’t look at all. "So how are Aka~chan and Ken~chan? Are they at their classes?" He asked going back to his bubbly personality.

“Yeah, they’re doing school.” He hummed softly at the question.

"That's good I'm glad you guys are going to the party. I have a surprise for you!" Oikawa grinned. 

"Is it an owl!" Bokuto exclaimed. 

"No." Oikawa said, rolling his eyes.

“What’s the surprise? You gotta tell us! It’s no fair if it’s all secret, I wanna know.” Kuroo insisted on this, leaning to look back at Tooru.

"Uh uh." Oikawa smiled nuzzling Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi huffed slightly, acting as though he was annoyed. Still he made no effort to stop the man, instead leaning onto him slightly. Just a little.

"Can we guess?" Bokuto asked. Oikawa nodded.

“Hm... is it some type of fancy alcohol?” Just an off the wall guess, not that he actually expected it to be this. 

"Nope!" Oikawa smiled.

"Is it a cat?" Bokuto asked.

"Ko~chan it isn't a pet."

“Hm...is it alive or not?” He asked this curiously, now set on figuring out what this thing might be.

"It's alive."

“Oh oh is it a person?” He turned back excitedly, grinning.

" _Persons_ , but yes." Oikawa grinned.

"Ooh is it gonna be Aka-"

"No!" Oikawa huffed.

“Who is it? Is it someone I know?” He hummed softly.

"Yes. If I remember correctly you both know them." Oikawa smiled.

“Who is it? Tell me tell me!” He whined a little, looking over at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Oh lookie we're here." Oikawa grinned, getting out the car as it stopped. He strutted to the doorway of the slightly larger than average home and knocked. A certain wholesome greenette answered while a nervous blonde stood next to them.

"H-hi Oikawa~senpai y-you look really p-pretty." Yachi was shaking a bit, clearly nervous. Yamaguchi nodded.

"I didn't know Tsukki invited you." Yamaguchi smiled.

"I didn't." Tsukki grumbled, rolling his eyes holding a tray out to Yachi with Teriyaki bites.

"Yummy." She grinned eating one calming down.

"Wait a minute we're _crashing_ four eyes' party!" Bokuto grinned. Tsukishima attempted to slam the door but Oikawa was already inside followed by Bokuto. _Hell yeah this is gonna be fun! How did Oikawa even know about this? Who cares!_

"I'm sorry Tsukki I didn't know they weren't invited." Yamaguchi frowned.

"It's already done, don't beat yourself up." He mumbled leaning down to kiss him.

Kuroo chuckled at their kiss, following Bokuto which left Iwaizumi at the end of the party train. _I knew it! I knew four eyes and Freckles were dating. It was almost obvious, the fact that they’re super close._ Kuroo looked around the place, grinning to himself. _It’s gonna be a wild night._

"Wait a minute are you- are you wearing a fedora?" Tsukishima asked Oikawa beforing snorting which sent Bokuto back to laughing his ass off.

"Iwa~chan help me! They keep making fun of my hat." Oikawa pouted, hugging him, shoving his face into Iwaizumi's neck.

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing me...” he mumbled. “Stop messing with him. It’s a dumb hat, but he likes it, so stop teasing him for it. Let him be happy.” Iwaizumi looked at them, tired. Still, he loved the man so he didn’t mind standing up for him.

"It's not a dumb hat Iwa~chan." Oikawa frowned, pulling away a little.

Tsukki rolled his eyes, "Your whole outfit is dumb."

He let out a small sigh, shaking his head. “Why don’t you go dance a bit? That’ll make you feel better right?” _Tooru is like a shitty, problematic child and I am his babysitter. At the end of the day we’re stuck together like glue, at least until someone else comes along and takes responsibility for him._

"Do you guys have a speaker?" Oikawa asked. Yachi nodded quickly and ran to her room to get her speaker. Tsukki sighed and left to get the door since the doorbell was ringing again.

"Bro this is gonna be super fun!" Bokuto grinned.

“Right? I’m glad you dragged me out bro. I owe you one.” He chuckled slightly, turning to the door to see who it was. He was just curious.

"Course bro!" He grinned. The rest of the Karasuno piled in nearly trampling Yachi. If it wasn't for Tsukki holding her she would've been swept away.

“Oh Karasuno’s here!” He grinned. Let’s see, there’s Suga, Daichi and the rest of Karasuno. Oh, and those wild guys, Tanaka, Hinata and Nishinoya! They would make the party worth it.

"Kuroo?" Daichi asked.

“Daichi!” He flashed a peace sign at the man, just being friendly. 

"Father owl!" Hinata cheered.

"Little crow!" Bokuto grinned with just as much enthusiasm.

"Could you try not to trample me and Tsu~chan's girlfriend." Oikawa smiled, making sure to say it loud enough for Bokuto and Kuroo to hear.

"One you...have a point two never call _me_ that again and three never call _Hitoka_ that again." Tsukishima glared at him.

"Wait but I thought Tsukki was dating freckles." Bokuto said doing some heavy duty thinking. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"I'm dating both, you airhead."

"What? You're dating both? How?" Bokuto asked.

"I fucking skipped school for this shit." Tsukishima huffed going off to get a beer.

“Hey wait don’t call him a bastard Tsukki!” Kuroo defended his friend, shaking his head. _I don’t get it. How come he gets to date_ _two_ _people? With such a salty attitude, you’d think he’d still be single. Yet here Kei was with two partners- that’s one more than I have._

"That was my surprise!" Oikawa smiled. "I thought maybe you two could merge your relationships. I mean come on Kuroo you've known Bokuto for so long there must be some kind of feeling there. And Akaashi and Kenma are both cute little twinks in their own way. You both must have to accept that.” 

"Look I accept my bro is hot like how could I not-” _That rhymed._ “but not Kenma, I don't wanna steal my bro's man like that. I'm sure that's against bro code." Bokuto said.

Kuroo paused at the news, chuckling it over as if it was a joke. It was a nervous chuckle, one that got softer the more he realized that this was serious. “Oh I.. yeah, it’s against the bro code. Yeah.” He agreed with Koutarou. This was mainly because he didn’t know what to think really. He’d never thought of that before. “Anyways what even made you think of that? Don’t you have a relationship with Iwaizumi to worry about?”

"Me and Iwa~chan have nothing to worry about." Oikawa hissed. "As long as I keep him happy he'll keep me happy." Oikawa grinned. "But you know you guys are lying to yourselves right." He huffed. 

"I think I'd know if I was in love with..." He trailed off going back to a while ago when he helped Kenma from falling and the cute little blush he had after. "...uh...Kenma." Bokuto finished. His cheeks dusted with a light pink. 

"You are and you know it!" Oikawa exclaimed. 

“Hey! I think we’d know if we were in love!” Kuroo was more stubborn on this fact. He was harder to fluster in that aspect. Though he did get somewhat flirty thoughts towards Bokuto and Akaashi, he dismissed it as friendly love. “No one’s in love with each other’s partners- that’s bad!” He huffed, crossing his arms. _The more I think about it, the more it intrigues me. Still, I don’t want to give into Tooru. Who would give into someone dressed like_ _that_ _?_

"You guys are lying." Oikawa glared. Bokuto shook his head quickly. 

"Uh uh I'm with my bro." Yachi came down the stairs bowing to Oikawa handing him the speaker before her face turned into one of pain. She shoved the speaker into Oikawa's chest running off apologizing afterwards. Oikawa huffed before smirking, connecting his phone to the sound device heading into the living room with everyone else. "Let's find the drinks!" Bokuto grinned.

Now that sounded nice. “Drinks woo!” He cheered out, ignoring Oikawa as he agreed with his friend. _I have no clue where the drinks are hidden but I’m determined to find them with my friend. My bro. Bokuto is a friend, nothing more, certainly nothing less. So why does my mind keep wandering? I need to convince myself that we’re just friends._

Bokuto went to the kitchen where Tsukishima was holding Yachi at his side searching through the cupboards. "Hey-yo four eyes where's the beer?" Bokuto asked, smiling. 

“Figure it out I'm busy." He glared at them then kissed Yachi's head, "Go sit with Tadashi." The blonde nodded going off on a search for her other boyfriend. 

"What's wrong with her?" Bokuto asked. 

"None of your business." Tsukishima said coldly. 

“Tsukki hey buddy, we’re all friends. You don’t need to be so cold.” He whined lightly, pouting almost. _I really want to know why she seems so upset. It’s a party right? So everyone should be happy and enjoy themselves._ “We promise not to tell anyone... if that helps..” he added this softly.

"She uh, has cramps so I'm looking for sweets to make her feel better." Tsukishima muttered. "I really didn't want to have the party today because...nevermind it's her business." He said moving to the other side of the kitchen. 

"That's nice buddy me and my bro definitely do that all the time?" Bokuto smiled.

"Your boyfriends have periods?" He asked, shooting them a suspicious glare. Bokuto nodded. "Men don't have periods." Tsukishima huffed. 

"Yes they do they’re still in college." Bokuto defended. 

"You are so fucking dumb." Tsukki muttered.

“What my friend here means to say is that we also pamper our partners with sweets. Don’t call him dumb! Tsukki, you need to be nicer to people...” he mumbled the last part, shaking his head. He was reminded of the countless times he went out specifically to buy candy for Kenma. It’s not like it bothered him, he was fine with taking care of his boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm sure you do." Tsukki said. "God dammit where the fuck are they?" Tsukishima huffed and rubbed his head. Bokuto pulled open a drawer and his face lit up. 

"I found it four eyes." He grinned pointing to the candy filled drawer. 

"Oh um thanks." Tsukishima mumbled, grabbing a handful of candy heading off the way Yachi went before stopping. "Beer is in the cooler in the garage." He said leaving. 

“Thanks Tsukki! Hope ya girlfriend feels better!” Kuroo called out after him before going to the garage. _I can’t wait to pop open a good one._ When he got there, he immediately fished through the cooler and grabbed two, passing one over to Koutarou. “Here bro, you’ve earned it.” He hummed softly as he opened his own beer.

"Thanks bro." He grinned. "I wish I had my light up shoes. It's dark in here."

“True, true. I can use my phone’s flashlight though.” He offered this, taking a small sip of his own beer. He nodded a bit looking around. Kuroo turned the flashlight on, on his phone, setting it down so it could illuminate the whole room.

"Much better. He smiled. "Woah Tsukishima has a car?" He asked, staring at the black car in front of him. "It's so weird he's like an adult I miss when he was our little kohai new to the world of high school." Bokuto pouted, cracking open his beer.

He grinned, taking another sip of his beer. “That’s wild... he’s so grown up... almost makes me feel old...” he chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"You are old." Bokuto snorted, smiling at him. His eyes trailed down Kuroo's body trying to get Oikawa's voice out his head but it was basically impossible.

“Hey buddy, my eyes are up here.” He teased him, cheeks flushed. _Why am I so flattered? Kenma, my boyfriend, checks me out all the time yet it doesn’t make me feel like this. Bokuto is obviously checking me out and yet, it makes me feel hotter?_ He shook his head again, this time at himself.

"S-sorry bro I was checking for wrinkles." Bokuto blushed looking away. "W-we should l-leave the garage." _Did I just stutter? I never stutter. It was probably the beer. But then again I haven't drunk anything yet. I’ll just ignore that fact then._

“Oh.. uh.. yeah, if that’s what you want.” He noticed the man’s stutter, taking note of it as he got up. He moved his phone, lighting the way out of the garage.

He followed him out only to see Oikawa with the biggest grin on his face. "Tsu~chan wants to talk to you in his room." Oikawa smiled.

"Four eyes _wants_ to talk to us?" Bokuto asked.

"What’s with the grin? What’s got you all happy?” _Why is Oikawa so happy over delivering that piece of news? Of course, I’m gonna speak with Tsukki- this is a once in a lifetime opportunity._

"Hurry." Oikawa said, shooing them up the stairs.

He huffed, going upstairs and looking for Tsukishima. “Tsukki? Where are you?” He hummed softly. Bokuto followed him and Yamaguchi poked his head out.

"Over here." He smiled. Bokuto went in to see Yachi completely wrapped around Tsukishima stuffing candy in her face despite Tsukishima trying to slow her down.

Kuroo walked over, plopping down and making himself comfortable. “You wanted to talk to us?” I’m surprised that Tsukishima would ever willingly talk to us. I think that it wasYamaguchi or Yachi that wanted them.

"Oikawa~senpai said that he'll make sure to get everyone gone in an hour if we answer all your questions and since Yachi isn't feeling well we took the deal." Yamaguchi smiled sitting next to Tsukishima and Yachi cross legged.

"Why is Oikawa so set on this?" Bokuto huffed. "We aren't gonna date each other."

"Ask your fucking-" Tsukki was cut off by Yachi huffing staring up at him.

"You promised to be nice Kei." She said. Tsukishima gave a heavy sigh.

"Just ask the questions." He was visibly trying to be calm.

“Right.. So how do you divide time with each other? How do you guys... split up the affection.. and stuff?” Kuroo asked this gently, scratching the back of his neck. He truly didn’t have a clue how their relationship worked. 

"We get cuddles and group cuddles whenever one of us wants them."Yachi smiled. "And if one of us gets a kiss the other gets a kiss most of the time." She added.

"Group cuddles! That sounds fun." Bokuto smiled.

“Oh... well, how do you.. do dates and stuff?” Kuroo was the one mainly asking questions. He genuinely was curious.

"Same rules apply." Tsukishima sighed.

"How did you guys realize you wanted to date each other?" Bokuto asked.

"I confessed to Tadashi but he was already secretly dating Kei but it turned out they both liked me too so I joined them." Yachi smiled.

“Oh..” He leaned back a bit, relaxing. _Now that I know a bit more I feel more comfortable. I might be just a little interested. I’m not sure about Koutarou but he has to be thinking about it too. It makes sense. Still I can’t bring it up as an option. I can’t risk Brokuto thinking I’m weird._

"Wasn't it weird in the beginning?" Bokuto asked.

"Yeah." Tsukki nodded.

"Then what broke the ice?" Bokuto asked.

"For me it was the first time I kissed her." Tsukishima said, blushing slightly.

"I always liked it because I wanted to date Tsukki and Yachi so it was perfect." Yamaguchi smiled. He hugged Tsukishima kissing his cheek. 

_It sounds like a silly question to everyone else, but really I think it’s important. Big cuddle parties with blanket forts? That sounds nice._

"We have to make them super big cause Tsukki is so tall." Yachi giggled.

"The first time we made one it collapsed." Yamaguchi smiled.

“That sounds adorable.” He looked over at all three of them. They were together, all three of them. Happily. Kuroo glanced over at Koutarou.

Bokuto was grinning like an idiot. _I wish me and Akaashi and Kenma and my bro could do that together. Kenma would be playing games in Kuroo’s lap and me and Akaashi would be cuddling and he would make hot cocoa._

“Well.. that’s all the questions I have.” Kuroo hummed softly, trying to think of anything else. He couldn’t though, so he just relaxed. Bokuto nodded.

"Alright well then I'll tell Oikawa that his time starts now." Tsukishima said, taking out his phone, texting him.

Kuroo took a long gulp from his beer. God he needed it. Tetsurou wasn’t sure what to think and quite frankly he didn’t want to deal with the thoughts he kept having. He was genuinely considering Oikawa’s idea.

"Meat!" Hinata screamed from downstairs.

"Meat?" Bokuto grinned, throwing the door open running down the steps _. I need to get my mind off of Kuroo because the more I look at him the more I want to give him a sloppy kiss._ Kuroo watched the man leave, pulling a pout. He was by himself now. He whined a little, huffing before getting up up and stretching. 

"What are you doing? You need to keep him from burning down my house." Tsukishima glared as Yachi closed her eyes before squealing as music blasted through the house. "It's ok it's just Oikawa." Kuroo rolled his eyes at Tsukishima, sticking out his tongue before going after Koutarou. Between the two, Tetsurou was the most mature. Still they were both dummies at the end of the day. He went downstairs, looking around. Maybe he could finish his beer and get a soda. He didn’t want to get wasted or anything. That would guarantee chaos. He thought heading to the family room. Bokuto was chugging beers with Tanaka as a single piece of steak was between them.

“Oh god.” He muttered under his breath. walking over. “What are you two doing?” Kuroo looked between the two of them, then at the steak.

"Whoever can take the most beers gets the steak." Nishinoya grinned.

"Right.” He sat down on a counter nearby, deciding that he’d just watch Bokuto and Tanaka go at it. Now he really knew not to drink. By the time they were through with this Koutarou would be dead drunk, which left Kuroo to take him home. Still going strong at 6 beers, Nishinoya huffed, getting frustrated.

"I brought vodka maybe that will go faster." Oikawa said.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Tetsurou chuckled, leaning against a wall as he waited. _There’s no use in stopping them. Heh boneheads._

"Here you two go." Oikawa grinned handing each of them a bottle of vodka. Tanaka choked on it coughing it up while Bokuto was more experienced taking it like a champ.

"Bokuto wins." Nishinoya shouted. Bokuto gave a thumbs up. He was absolutely shitfaced and it was barely lunch time.

" **I** 'll **b** e **b** ack." Bokuto slurred. He went into the bathroom and got into the sink turning on the water before calling Akaashi. Kuroo was left to laugh at his friend before packing up their stuff.

Keiji answered the phone as soon as he could, his voice sounded worried. _It’s almost always bad when Bokuto calls me at parties._ “Sweetheart? Hello? You okay?”

" **I** 'm **t** aking **ab** ath **a** nd **I** 'm **al** ittle **s** ad **c** ause **y** ou **c** an't **f** it **i** n **t** he **s** ink **w** ith **m** e." He sniffled. " **D** on't **b** e **m** ad **p** lease."

“Oh... oh.. I’m not mad sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’m not mad. Go take your bath, but how about we take the bath in the tub okay? Take a bath in the bathtub.” His voice was smooth and calm, like the kind a teacher might use with an upset child. Still, there was love in his voice.

" **B** ut **I** 'm **a** lready **i** n **t** he **s** ink **a** nd **Ih** ave **m** eat **d** ownstairs **b** ut **Id** on't **w** anna **g** o **d** own **t** here" He frowned. " **W** ait **w** e **c** an **t** ake **ab** ath **t** ogether?" He asked.

“If you don’t want to go down there, have Kuroo bring the meat to you. We can take a bath together when you come home. How’s that? Sounds nice right? We’ll take a soothing bath together. Just come out of the sink and ask Kuroo to take you home.”

" **B** ut **If** eel **w** eird **a** bout **K** uroo."

“Weird? Did you two fight? How weird?” His voice took a turn, kinda desperate with his questions. _How far could Kuroo go to make even Bokuto uncomfortable? Well maybe it was Bokuto’s fault._

" **U** h **u** h **O** ikawa **w** ants **u** s **t** o **d** ate **a** nd **h** ave **ab** ig **f** oursome **t** hingy **a** nd **n** ow **I** 'm **c** onfused." He turned off the water." **W** ould **y** ou **l** et **m** e **c** onvert **o** ur **k** id **t** o **a** n **o** wl?"

Keiji scrunched up his eyebrows. He didn’t understand what he was saying fully. “Well, maybe just let Oikawa do his thing and ignore him. I’ll let you convert our kid into an owl- just don’t make them do dumb stuff.”

" **B** ut **Il** ike **K** enma **a** nd **K** uroo **t** oo."He whined. " **Y** ay **i** t **h** as **t** o **b** e **ad** ifferent **b** reed **o** f **o** wl **t** han **Ia** m **l** ike **aw** hite **o** ne."

“You like them?” He moved the phone away from his mouth so he could huff. _Koutarou is always confusing like this._ “Hey sweetheart. Sweetie? Can you come home? I miss you so much. It’s not the same over the phone. Why don’t you ask Kuroo to drive you home, and we can talk about our child all you like.”

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. " **Il** ove **y** ou **b** ye **b** ye."He smiled." **D** on't **b** ring **K** enma **b** ad **t** hings **w** ill **h** appen **i** f **h** e **l** eaves **e** arly **If** orgot **w** hat **t** hough **t** rust **m** e **o** k?"

“Okay Bokuto, okay. Just come home. Love you baby, bye.” Akaashi hung up the call from there, going to send Kuroo a text to bring Bokuto home. _It’s not like I don’t trust Koutarou, but just in case I want to make sure Kuroo knows to get Bokuto back safe and sound._

Bokuto got out the sink then huffed. “ **'ma** ll **w** et."He frowned then opened the door going downstairs.

Tetsurou had already gotten the bags in the car by now. He finished the rest of his beer and tossed the glass in the trash, humming to himself. “Brokuto?” He looked around for the man.

" **H** i **b** ro."Bokuto mumbled going over to Kuroo.

“You ready to go home? Akaashi says he misses you. You gonna go home and kiss each other?” He asked this all playfully.

"Mhm." He smiled wrapping his arms around him lazily nuzzling his face into his neck.

Kuroo blushed at the affection, looking at him. _He’s drunk. That’s it, that’s why he is so touchy._ “Come on, let's go to the car.” Kuroo patted the man’s head before trying to walk out the house.

"Ok." Bokuto nodded and hugged him.

He waddled all the way over to the car, opening it up and humming. “Hey buddy. You’re gonna have to get off me to get in the car. Come on.” He coaxed the other off of him, picking at his fingers. “Go ahead and get inside. I’ll give you a kiss if you do.” This was just a tease, a joke he chuckled over. Bokuto grinned, sitting down quickly puckering his lips. _Oh._ _Oh._ Tetsurou watched the man pucker up, staring at him for a moment. He didn’t think it through he just... leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. He pressed a quick one onto his lips, eyes wide and cheeks burning red afterwards. _His lips are so soft. They fit right against mine._ “Right... don’t tell Akaashi about that. Or Kenma.” He mumbled this before starting up the car.

He nodded, smiling and leaned his head on the window. "Akaashiiii." He pouted. "I **m** iss **h** im." _Fuck I have a crush on him._

“Well, you’ll see him soon so don’t worry.”

"We **l** eft **O** ikawa." He giggled. " **A** kaashi **s** aid **h** e'd **l** et **m** e **t** urn **o** ur **k** id **i** nto **a** n **o** wl."

“Aww that’s cute. And yeah, I guess we did.” He shrugged. _Tooru could take care of himself._ He parked in front of their place, humming as he went to help Bokuto out of the car.

"Akaashi!" He called stumbling to the door knocking.

Keiji opened the door, holding his arms out for Koutarou. “Come here sweetie. I missed you.” His voice was still soft, just as it was on the phone. Maybe even better considering he was in person right now.

" **H** ey **y** ou've **b** een **c** alling **m** e **s** weetie again." He grinned nuzzing him. " **L** ove **y** ou **e** xtra **s** uper **m** uch."

“Love you too. Let’s go inside alright? We can take that bath or lay on the couch. Just me and you.” He gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"M'kay." He smiled, laying his head on Akaashi's shoulder. "I **w** anna **b** ath."

“Alright then. Let’s go.” He led the man towards the bathroom. _I’m sure we’ll just cuddle the whole time. Maybe I’ll end up washing us and then usher Bokuto to bed then go back to class and hopefully be home before he wakes up.._

He followed him with a smile. " **Il** ove **y** ou...even more **m** arry **m** e **s** omeday **y** ou **h** ave **t** o **p** inky **p** romise."

“You love me even more? Well I’m glad..” he hummed softly, preparing the bath before walking over to pinky promise him. He held out his pinky, “Here. I’ll marry you, I promise. Pinky promise.

"Yay! Kissy?" He asked. Akaashi kissed him gently, a quick one kinda like the one Kuroo did before.

" **Iw** anna **b** e **i** n **ab** ig **r** elationship." Bokuto yawned, tugging off his shirt.

“What type of big relationship?” He mumbled, taking off his shirt slowly and working on the rest of his clothes.

"With **y** ou **a** nd **K** enma **a** nd **K** uroo." He smiled tugging off his shorts. " **D** o **y** ou **w** ant **m** e **t** o **k** eep **o** n **m** y **b** oxers?"

“No, take ‘em off. You can’t bathe in clothes. And we can’t have a relationship with Kenma and kuroo. They have their own relationship.” He explained this, almost tired at the idea.

He snuggled him taking off his boxers. He face twisted and he opened the toilet starting to throw up. Bokuto whimpered when he was done laying his head on the ground. "Don't **b** e **m** ad **A** kaashi." He started to tear up." **I** 'm **ab** ad boyfriend." He cried.

He cringed at the sound of him vomiting, turning his head away so he didn’t have to look. _Why is he upset now? I guess it doesn’t matter. I'm just here to make him feel better._ “I’m not mad. Shh. I’m not mad. You’re the best boyfriends ever. You’re more than I’ve ever wanted.” He went to wipe Koutarou’s mouth, using a small piece of paper towel to clean any loose bits away. “Don’t ever doubt my love for you. I love you very much.”

" **b** ut **i** n **t** he **c** ar." He sniffled trying to keep his eyes open.

“What’s wrong with the car? What happened?” He sat down by him, barely dressed. The only thing he had on was his boxers. Akaashi stroked Koutarou’s hair. “Whatever it was, don’t feel bad. I’m sure it’s fine.” _Bokuto is fairly innocent. I'm sure it’s nothing like he killed a fly._

He hugged him tightly, still sniffling. " **Id** id **s** omething **b** ad." He yawned.

“You did? What did you do?” _Now I’m just being curious. Really. What did Bokuto do that was so ‘bad’?_

" **K** iss **K** uroo." He mumbled, nodding off to sleep.

“What? You kissed Kuroo?” He was shocked. He wasn’t sure if he should believe it or not. Keiji didn’t think Koutarou was disloyal like that. He sighed softly, trying to get up for a moment. _I need to talk to Kuroo, to see what the hell happened._ He picked at the man’s fingers, hoping he’d let go somehow, and he did but not without a whine. He went off to Kuroo, huffing. _I can’t even level out my anger. It’s bothersome._ Kuroo was lying on the couch texting Kenma. It was the least he could do really besides it was lunch time and Akaashi wasn't there to keep Kenma company. “Kuroo. We need to talk.” He said this sternly. _This has to be done._

"Ok?" He sat up. "What did you need?" He asked.

“Bokuto got upset in the bathroom because he kissed you? Did he kiss you in the car? What happened?”

Kuroo froze. _What should I do? Lie or tell the truth?_ "I- it was an accident. I uh told him if he got in the car I'd kiss him. I was just joking, I swear and I don't like Bokuto like that, I love Kenma with all my heart but I didn't want him to throw a fit either! I'm so sorry Akaashi I promise I'll never do that again please don't tell Kenma."

“An accident? Are you sure? Kuroo I love Koutarou very very much. I don’t want to hurt you or threaten you but I don’t want you fucking around with my boyfriend.” He said this bluntly, tired really. 

"I won’t, I swear! It was a mistake! I promise it was barely even a kiss, it was just like a peck. I can't ruin you and Bokuto's relationship just because I'm a dumb asshole." Kuroo mumbled. "He was just confused cause Oikawa was feeding us all the poly shit that's all."

“ _Poly shit?_ ” He raised an eyebrow. _I don’t understand that stuff really. I never have. I haven’t bothered learning it because I never figured I’d need to but recently it just keeps popping up._

He sighed. "Like you, me and Kenma and Bokuto all in one big relationship. He had us talk to Foureyes and his girlfriend and boyfriend and Bokuto and I asked questions and stuff." He muttered.

“Well... as long as it doesn’t happen. I don’t think I could commit to that.” He mumbled this, shaking his head.

Kuroo nodded slightly. _Damnit!_ "So...will you tell Kenma?"

“No. I’ll keep it secret. Just don’t do that again.”

"Thank you so much." Kuroo said, wrapping him into a tight hug. He hugged back, hesitant at first before complying. He made sure not to be too touchy, but it was fine to hug between friends. "Wait, where _is_ Bokuto? It's so quiet did he pass out?"

“Yeah, he's sleeping I’m pretty sure.”

"Oh well I know you have no reason to trust me but your lunch period is almost over. You should get back to your classes. I"d drive you but I'm worried Bo would wake up and be all by himself." Kuroo said pulling out some extra change handing it to him so that the student could get on a train back to school.

“Yeah I guess so. Bye. Take care of Bokuto for me- but don’t go kissing on him again.” Akaashi hummed, taking the small amount of Yen.

"Trust me I won't. I can smell his vomit from here." He chuckled.

“Good.” He patted Kuroo’s hair in an attempt to be friendly. Then Akaashi left to go back to his classes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo go out

_It’s finally hit the weekend! Now I can chill with Kozume. I might be a bit on edge from that kiss in the car but it won’t stop me from enjoying my time with my beautiful boyfriend. I’ll give him some kisses, and cuddle a bit. Just a nice relaxing day. Maybe I can even focus some more on my new biology book I got while Kenma games next to me! I don’t know what Bokuto and Akaashi are doing, however I’m sure they’ll be fine. I think they’re bonding and trying to forget about that kiss. . .just like me._

The doorbell rang and Kenma squirmed out of Kuroo's arms running to the door picking up the package. "Kuroo my stuff is here." Kenma smiled gently, holding the box. _They must've put everything together._

“Oh sweet.” He glanced over at the door, grinning at Kozume’s excitement. _I don’t even remember what’s in there._

"Maybe I could change and we can try to go on a date?" The pudding head asked quietly, looking away as his face flushed.

“Oh, that would be nice. We could go out eating or have a picnic. You’re so smart, kitten, always knowing what’s best for us.” He flashed the man a big smile. “Let’s do it.”

"Ok." He smiled hugging him tightly. "I'm gonna change ok?" He said, grabbing some scissors.

“Alright cutie. I’ll be here,” he hugged back for the brief moment, watching the man go off to the bathroom. _Oh his crossdressing stuff that’s right! I bet he’ll look so cute in that skirt he showed me._

He smiled and started to change putting on his blouse then skirt and heels (he chose to stick with the heels) then his hair extensions. Kenma looked at himself in the mirror and teared up. _Kuroo loves me despite me liking crossdressing. Maybe I could get some makeup soon._ Kenma wiped his tears composing himself before opening the door. "H-how do I look?" He asked him.

He looked over, doing a small double take. _It’s hard to believe that the ‘woman’ I’m seeing now was Kenma mere seconds ago. He looks so feminine._ Tetsurou smiled. “You look stunning. I love your skirt- it’s cute.” He got up just to get a closer look. _It’s so cool, like an anime transformation._

"Thank you." He smiled talking in a more high pitched voice to resemble a woman. "It's a good thing I don't really grow hair anywhere but my head." He smiled flipping his hair showing off the long hair extensions.

 _Aww. No matter what he presents as he’s always adorable._ He listened to him speak with a small chuckle. He leaned in for a quick kiss. “Let’s go! If you’re ready, that is.”

He nodded grabbing his hand, leaning his head on his chest. Kenma smiled. _I like the confidence boost I get when I’m around Kuroo dressed like this._

Kuroo hugged him before leading him to the car. _I’ll take him to some nice fancy restaurants maybe. That would be cool._

"We should come up with a name for me." Kenma said, making sure to sit with his legs closed.

“Maybe Kenna? Or.. No, I can’t think of anything. I like Kenna. What do you think?” He hummed as he started up the car and drove off.

"Well I'm scared that someone that watches my streams will find out and then tell everyone." He started to panic. "Maybe just Kitty? You call me kitten all the time so Kitty wouldn't be that different, right?"

“Oh, sure. Kitty sounds sweet. Kitty...” he grinned, continuing to drive. He couldn’t look at Kenma fully because he had to focus on the road. Still, he stole glances at him. “Kitty is perfect.”

He blushed and smiled. "Thanks for not thinking I’m weird." He whispered, playing with the hem of his skirt.

“I could never think that of you Kitty. You’ll always be perfect to me.” He finally parked, pulling up to a small restaurant.

He nodded gulping, staring at the handle. _What if people can tell I’m a guy and they judge me? What if we run into someone we know and they recognize me? What if Kuroo only brought me out here to make fun of me in front of everyone? What if ‘Kitty’ breaks character?_

Tetsurou got out, walking over to help Kenma get out. “It’s Italian. Fancy y’know? I think you’ll like it Kitty.” He seemed perfectly fine, happier actually. _I’m glad Kozume trusts me enough to tell me about things like this. It’s nice seeing him so true to himself._ “I’ll pay for everything, so you just relax.”

"O-ok thank you Kuroo." He smiled slightly, grabbing his hand tightly. Contrary to popular belief walking in heels wasn't that hard. _How can’t people walk in heels? It’s like walking on your tippy toes with extra support._

“It’s no problem.” He walked Kenma inside, managing to score them a good seat in the back. It was private but people were still around.

"Italy seems far away." He said looking around at the Italian themed decor. "But then again we are on an island."

“Italy has always seemed exotic to me. I think that’s why I like this place so much. I want to go there one day.” He murmured this, eyes scanning the menu.

"I bet you could if you would actually choose what career path you want."

“Oh, don’t be like that. I’m just focusing on volleyball for now. I’ll get a real job later.” He shrugged at the end, carefree over it. 

Kenma hummed looking at the window. "Well I like it here especially Akihabara." He brushed his hair out his face. _How do people live with their hair_ _this_ _long? It just gets everywhere and makes you hot. And it’s heavy._

“Yeah, it is pretty nice here. I’m glad I can be here with you. I love you so so much.” He didn’t mean to be cheesy or dramatic. He really did love the other.

Kenma huffed, rolling his eyes. "Me too." _I think I’d move to Italy with him if he asked._

"Hi what can I get for you today?" The waiter asked, holding his notepad and pen. 

Kenma froze staring at him. _Does he know? He has to, it’s so obvious._

"Ma'am, are you ok? Do you need some water?" He asked, turning his attention to Kenma.

“Oh, pardon my girlfriend. She’s a tad shy of others.” He made up an excuse, trying to take the waiter’s attention off of Kenma for a moment.

"Ah ok will you be ordering for her then?" He asked, turning back to Kuroo.

“Oh, yes.” He went through the menu before finding something he thought Kozume might like. Then he ordered it, hoping that when it came he’d be okay with it.

"Sorry I'm still not used to this stuff." He mumbled.

“It’s alright baby. We’ll get through it.” He gave him an encouraging smile.

He smiled back and leaned over kissing him. "Wait where am I gonna put this when we get home?" He asked. _Akaashi and Bokuto will both notice my obvious female apparel if I leave it out._

“Hmm. Maybe somewhere in your room or something. I’m not sure.” He shrugged gently, smiling at the kiss.

"But what if Akaashi finds it?" He asked, resisting the urge to pull out his DS. _That could give me away. I can't risk that._

“Well we can keep it in my room then. Somewhere secret. How does that sound?” He asked curiously.

"But then there's Bokuto, if he loses his phone charger he’ll turn the house upside down." He frowned. "I-I'm not ready to tell them." He could feel his breathing pick up.

“Well. . . we can hide it in a closet somewhere. We can buy a public locker and keep it there. Don’t worry, don’t stress. We’ll figure out something. I promise.” His eyes were soft, trying to relax Kenma.

"Ok...ok we can do that." Kenma smiled softly as Kuroo squeezed his hand.

“Good. I love you.” He reminded him. _That’s why I cheated. No, I can’t think like that on our date. I want to be happy. For me and Kenma and for Bokuto. His lips were so soft though, debatably softer than Kenma’s-_

"I love you too." Kenma smiled widely. "Can we go to an arcade after we eat?" He asked, getting more comfortable in his new persona.

“Anything for you.” He chuckled slightly. _Of course he wants to go to an arcade. Who am I to stop him?_ “As long as we don’t spend too much money there.”

"Yeah I know." He pouted. _Why can’t everything be free?_ After the two ate they drove down to Akihabara. _This place has everything!_

 _God Kenma is so cute. His eyes are lit up and he looks so excited._ “So Kitty, where do you wanna go?” Kuroo smiled, intertwining their fingers with a quiet hum. Kenma made a beeline to his favorite arcade tugging Kuroo close behind as if he wouldn’t follow him. 

“Keiji said that he heard there was a new game here.” Kenma smiled entering the gaming building. 

“What’s it called?” Kuroo asked, now taking the lead so Kenma wouldn’t have to bump into anyone.

“Um I think it was called Destroyer of the World, it’s like a fighting game mixed with music.” 

“Sounds exciting! Looks pretty jam packed over there though.” Kuroo pointed out looking in the direction of the new game. He didn’t miss the way Kenma’s eyes went dull as he tried to hide the look of guilt.

“Oh.” Was Kenma’s only response as he turned away to find a different game to play. _Why can’t I just be normal? Kuroo wants to play but he can’t because of me. Stupid anxiety. Stupid crowds.. I hate it!_

Kuroo leaned down to give Kenma a quick kiss. “Baby it’s ok don’t worry.” Kuroo pet his head before kissing his temple. “I love you ok? I don’t mind having to skip out on a few games. I just want you to be happy and if you’re happy I’m happy. 

“Oh...okay. Well next week I’m sure the hype will die down and-”

“Tetsu~chan?”

 _That couldn’t be...no._ “Oikawa- OW!”

“How could you cheat on Ken~chan you little shit I’ll kill you!” Oikawa shouted being held back by his boyfriend. Kuroo looked down at Kenma who resorted to hiding behind his hair and Kuroo cursed. 

_Dammit people are looking._ “Shut up Oikawa! Here call him.” Kuroo glared, handing the setter his phone. 

“Kuroo.” Kenma pleaded quietly, shrinking in on himself. 

“I will.” Oikawa huffed, pressing Kenma’s contact calling him. After a second Kenma’s phone started to ring in his pocket and the couple stared on in shock. “K-ken~chan?” Oikawa asked inspecting him. 

“Tooru! Leave him alone, he's shaking. I'm pretty sure he didn’t want to be recognized.” Iwaizumi glared. 

“You look so cute though and we don’t mind Ken~chan.” Oikawa assured. 

“I um t-thank you.” Kenma whispered. _I want to die and disappear forever never to be seen again._

“Is he er she going by a different name then?” Iwaizumi asked, pulling his boyfriend to his side so Kenma could calm down.

“She wants to be called Kitty.” Kuroo mumbled, still on edge. _Did I really have to tell them? I’m sure I could’ve just said that I was with a friend but we kissed. Kenma’s secret is out to them now. He must be upset._

“Oh Kitty~chan where’s your makeup?”Oikawa ignored the growl he received from the man holding him. 

“I-I don’t have any. I don’t know h-how much I-I can get away with.” Kenma replied, twiddling with his fingers. Kuroo held Kenma tighter, hushing him, assuring that everything was ok now and he didn’t need to worry. Kenma only buried his face into Kuroo’s chest and tried to even out his breathing.

“Well me and Iwa~chan were about to head out because I’m getting a whole...makeover to put it simply.” Oikawa touched his bottom lip in thought before innocently looking away. “If Kitty~chan would like to come while Iwa~chan and Tetsu~chan have some guy time I wouldn’t mind.”

“What n-” Kuroo was cut off abruptly but the slight nod of his boyfriend. “You wanna go with...Oikawa?” Another nod. “You’re doing this for you right? Not for me.”

“I wanna go, Kuroo.” Kenma said firmly but quietly.

“Alright, alright stay safe kitten.” Kuroo smiled, kissing his boyfriend gently. 

“Come on we’ll be late.” Oikawa smiled, kissing Iwaizumi goodbye before locking arms with the blonde. 

~~~

“So we’re doing our hair first?” Kenma asked. _Oikawa isn’t that bad. He’s like the golden color pencil. The outside is shimmery but the real deal is just like all the other colors. That did piss me off when I was little though._

“Yep then our outfit shopping and make-up then we’ll go get our nails done! It’s best to pick your color scheme after getting your hair done because in all honesty, the hair needs to match the main color.” Oikawa smiled.

“Oh ok what do you think I should do?” Kenma asked while looking around the waiting room.

“Tetsu~chan likes your hair in a ponytail, so I think you should tease him by putting it in braided pigtails.” Oikawa gave no hesitation. It was like he had been waiting for this question.

“Oh ok. What color goes with that then.” _I’m not even going to question how Oikawa knows how Kuroo likes my hair._

“You have to wait till it’s done Kitty~chan.” Oikawa chuckled before putting down the tabloid he was reading through.

“Tooru Oikawa?” A girl asked, looking at her clipboard. Oikawa stood up, giving her a wink, leaving Kenma to watch the girl’s face redden. “Uh f-follow me to-to the back.” 

“Sure thing mind if I use my guest pass?”

“Oh.” Her face dropped and she nodded curtly.

“Kitty~chan tell her what you want.” Oikawa smiled.

 _What! Why is he putting the attention on me? He knows how shy I am. My throat is already tightening. I guess I did want to try ad come out my shell, that's why I did this in the first place._ “Um braided pigtails.” _Geez I can’t even hear myself._

“Yep! The braided pigtails for her and I will have the usual touch up.” Oikawa smiled.

“Oh yeah, with Sunumi right?” Oikawa nodded. 

“Go choose a seat Kitty~chan, I’ll sit across from you!” Oikawa grinned.

“Ok.” Kenma mumbled. He shuffled over to the seat furthest at the back ignoring the looks he got. _I feel so weird but I like that it’s just me and Oikawa in a weird way. It’s nice. This must be how Kuroo and Bokuto feel when they hangout without me and Keiji. Well I doubt they get their hair and nails done but still._

“Hey my name is Rin, I’ll be doing your hair today. Is Tooru your boyfriend?” Kenma jumped as he was ripped out of his thoughts.

“W-what no.” Kenma made sure to use his female voice.

“Oh sorry for the weird question then.” He hummed. “I heard him say you wanted braided pigtails correct.”

“Um y-yeah.” Kenma mumbled playing with his fingers. 

“Well with such pretty hair like yours, I’m sure it’ll look gorgeous.” Rin gave a small smile.

“Oh um thanks.” _Is he hitting on me? Do I tell him to stop or do I stay quiet? Would staying quiet count as cheating?_ It was nice getting his hair done while listening to Oikawa talk. In fact at one point Kenma dozed off only to be woken up by Oikawa.

“Hey, Kitty~chan it’s time to go get our clothes.” Oikawa smiled.

“I thought you said you were getting your hair done. It looks the same.” Kenma rubbed his eyes and gave one of his ‘adorable little yawns’ as Kuroo likes to put it.

“Mean Kitty~chan. Anyways I think with this hair you’d look cute in blue!” Oikawa grinned.

“Ok.” _But his hair hasn’t changed._ Oikawa paid and pulled Kenma along. 

“Do you want me to wear a dress too? Then most people will look at me more than you.” 

“You’d do that for me?” Kenma asked. “Yeah I guess so. Thank you.” He nodded.

“Of course! It’s been a while since I’ve graced Iwa~chan with the sight of me in a dress.” Oikawa smirked. “Hurry, let's go the shop isn’t too far, luckily.” 

“Ok.” Kenma mumbled. 

“So Kitty~chan, how do you feel about Ko~chan?” Oikawa asked, feigning innocence.

“Bokuto is fine. Why?” _God what is Oikawa up to now?_

“I think that he wants to date you.” Oikawa smiled before opening the door to a fancy dress shop.

“W-What!” Kenma whisper shouted. _Bokuto wants to date me? No that can’t be right. He’d never cheat on Keiji. Even if he did he would probably accidentally tell Keiji about it._

“The blue dresses are here I’m gonna find something glittery.” Oikawa smiled before heading to a different section of the store. Kenma furrowed his eyebrows and looked at all the dresses.

“God how am I supposed to choose? I don’t really like dresses either, just skirts. There has to be some two part outfits right?” Kenma looked around before his eyes landed on a light blue, almost diamond like dress. Well more like a crop top and skirt connected with gray ribbon. The skirt had little white jewels on the bottom, while the crop top had the jewels on the top. _I think I’m supposed to choose gray shoes to bring out the ribbon right? Yeah, that sounds like something Oikawa would say. Jesus this...thing is beautiful. I wanna try this on but I should check with Oikawa first. Holy shit this thing is ¥50,000 (about $500)! No way in hell am I showing him this._

“Wow Kitty~chan that thing is really beautiful. It would look perfect on you. Well I have my dress but I doubt anything I wear can take any eyes off of you. Let’s go to the shoe section now, ok?” Oikawa smiled.

“Wait no. Oikawa, this thing is ¥50,000. I can’t let you buy this for me.” Kenma put the dress back only to turn and be face to face with Oikawa’s glare. 

“Kitty~chan I’m buying it. Now pick it up.” Oikawa watched contently while the blonde hesitantly followed the orders given to him. “Great now let’s go to the shoe section and stop worrying about the costs of things.” Oikawa chuckled.

 _He can be so stubborn. I wonder if I ever act like that?_ “Yeah, sure thing.” Kenma mumbled. _Oikawa’s dress looks pretty. All black with silver swirls and long sleeves with a black fur collar._ “I like your dress too. It’s pretty.” 

“I know. Here this should be our area with grays and silvers.” Oikawa hummed.

“Oh alright should I stick with heels or-”

“Oh wait that dress actually has custom shoes for it over here.” A voice from behind them came. 

“Oh. Ok. Thanks.” Kenma nodded to the employee heading over to them. “I’m size 7 ½.” Kenma said. _I’m getting used to this._ The worker handed him a box and he quickly went back to Oikawa before opening it. “Oh wow.” The flats matched the color of the dress and had the same jewels and ribbon.

“Tetsu~chan is going to love it.” Oikawa smiled softly. Kenma could only nod in response. “We should do this more, you know.” Oikawa suggested. 

“Yeah.” Kenma smiled. Oikawa grabbed some black knee high boots and after trying everything on and paying the two left.

“Where are we going for make-up?” Kenma asked looking around, ignoring the stares they both got. 

“A cosmetic store that does your make-up for you.” Oikawa smiled, waving at people blowing them kisses.

“Alright.” Kenma nodded timidly. _How does Oikawa have all that confidence? Maybe it’s just me. Maybe it's both of us._

~~~

“Iwa~chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, jumping into his boyfriend’s arms. The two boys had made their way back to the arcade together happy with their looks. 

“Jesus Kitten you look so hot in that.” Kuroo blushed, wrapping his arms around him. _I wish he’d tell Bo and Akaashi so he could wear this stuff around the apartment._

“Thanks.” Kenma smiled.

“You’ve loosened up too. Did you have fun?” Kenma gave Kuroo a huge grin as his answer, making Kuroo grin back. “Wanna go home?” Kenma nodded. 

“Bye Kitty.” Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa waved before going back to trying to squeeze PDA out of his boyfriend. 

Kenma let Kuroo pull him to the car and as they drove home Kenma fell asleep. _He’s so cute._ Kuroo smiled slightly. When they got home Kuroo carried Kenma in and simply collapsed on the couch with his boyfriend, dozing off. His stomach however, had a weird sinking feeling going on.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi go out?

_The weekend. Finally. Bokuto has been acting weird and there was the whole issue earlier with him being drunk. I can't be bothered to stress myself by thinking about it. I just want to lay around today. To be fair I don't lay around too often considering I'm too busy taking care of the other three. But today seems good enough. Kenma and Kuroo are already out on a date, so why not?_ With that thought in mind Akaashi sat in bed, holding his phone close just in case he got bored of sleeping.

Bokuto had been standing outside Akaashi's door for about 5 minutes. _It's definitely morning kissy time but something is off with me and Akaashi, I can feel it._ He whined quietly, "What do I do? I don't want him to be upset but I want my kisses and cuddles" Bokuto went to knock on Akaashi's door before shaking his head, turning around letting out a shriek. A little demon was crawling up the wall. Bokuto ran into Akaashi's room slamming the door. "Akaashi! There's a huge spider in the hallway and it's as big as my head!" Bokuto whimpered. His legs were shaking and everything. Akaashi jumped at the shrieking, only to sigh in relief. Bokuto was fine. He thought something genuinely happened. He shook his head and got up.

 _Of course, I’ll take care of it. I could never force Koutarou into facing his fear like that._ He patted himself off, rubbing his eyes before kissing the man’s cheek. “I’ll take care of it. Stay here alright?”

Bokuto nodded slightly. "If something bad happens come back and I'll call Oikawa or something." Bokuto suggested. His boyfriend hummed, looking around for the spray before spraying the spider. He watched it fall to the ground, stepping on it for extra measure. Then he picked it up with a paper towel and threw it away. 

“All done. It’s gone now.” Akaashi smiled lightly once he was done.

"Really thanks Akaashi you're the best!" Bokuto exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Can I have morning kissy time?" Bokuto asked nervously. _Oh god what if he says no? That'd be so awkward._

He hugged back gently. “Of course.” He gently kissed the man’s forehead, trailing down to his cheeks and then finally his lips. He smiled to himself. _Bokuto is a child really. Yet here I am, absolutely madly in love with him._ He kissed him once more, just to finish it off. “There.”

"Your kisses are the best! I wanna marry you!" Bokuto grinned, hugging his boyfriend tightly. "Ow!" Bokuto rubbed his head. "Akaashi my head hurts really bad. I told you that that spider was a demon."

“Well it’s gone now. We can get some medicine for your head if you’d like.” He blushed at the thought of marriage. His eyes went down to the floor, almost shyly. _I would love that. Being married to Koutarou sounds amazing._

"Hurry then! I might die." Bokuto said dramatically laying on Kenma's bed (he was the one with the soft fuzzy blanket). "But I think I just wanna cuddle." Bokuto smiled.

He laid beside him, cuddling into him. “Then cuddling is what we’ll do. I love you."

"Me too Akaashi! You love me most right?" He asked, nuzzling him.

“I love you most, yes. More than anything in the world.”

He grinned snuggling him. "I'm sorry." He frowned.

“Sorry? For what?” Akaashi asked, gently shifting to the more comfortable.

"I was a bad boyfriend." He frowned curling in on himself. "I can't say I love and then um...I don't remember what I did but it was bad. How can you still love me most? You can hurt my feelings, it's only fair."

“Don’t say that. It’s okay. We all make mistakes sometimes and I forgive you. I love you so much... I don’t think I could stay mad at you forever like that.” He gave Koutarou a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. It’s behind us now.”

"Ok." Bokuto smiled, hugging him tightly. "You know what we should do? We should buy frosting and eat it while watching anime!"

“Maybe. You really wanna do it? It would be nice.” He hummed to himself. _Of course Bokuto wants to eat frosting and watch anime. That’s always what he wants to do when Kuroo and Kozume go out._

"Yeah!" Bokuto grinned. "I want buttercream! No, chocolate! No, rainbow! "

“We can get rainbow then.” _What does he mean by rainbow frosting? I guess funfetti will have to do._

"Can we get owl pillows too? I lost my old ones." Bokuto smiled. He seemed to conveniently lose his owl pillows every time anyone went shopping. He acted like no one knew they were all stuffed on the top shelf of their hallway closet.

“Of course. We should get going huh?” He got up after a moment, grinning.

"Yep let's go!" The spiky haired man grinned. Akaashi gave the man a small kiss before starting to walk out the door.

"'Kaashi wait I gotta get my shoes on!" Bokuto exclaimed before cursing and rubbing his head. _Why does everyone let me get so drunk when I have the worst hangovers?_

“Oh, I’ll wait, don’t worry.” He paused by the exit, waiting patiently.

Bokuto nodded, getting his shoes on before running to meet Akaashi at the door. "I'm ready!"

“Alright, lets go.” He hummed to himself, opening the door for the two of them and walking out.

Bokuto followed once again hopping down the stairs. "Aw bro took the car, we can just walk to the trains instead!" Bokuto smiled.

“That works for me. Come on let’s go.” He offered his hand for the other man, humming.

Bokuto grabbed it without hesitation squeezing it. Of course he was used to the squeezing by now. "Hey 'Kaashi isn't it Kenma's birthday next week? We should make him apple pie!" The older man grinned. "I'm sure my bro will be taking all of us out so if we make it the night before then when we come home we can give him the pie! Isn't that a great plan?" He grinned. 

“That would be nice. But we’d have to make sure Kenma’s asleep while we’re baking. I’m sure Kuroo can send him to sleep easily though so that might not be too much of an issue. We’d still have to make sure we’re quiet.” Keiji’s response was more planned out, rigid. He was simply making the idea more detailed and specific. _I’m going to have to buy extra ingredients so I can give Bokuto food to keep him quiet._

Bokuto nodded then stopped. "Hey why are you a sexual wait no no no no asexual right? And if you're asexual how did you know you liked guys?" Bokuto asked. Just another one of Bokuto’s accidentally crude questions that he shot out whenever they came to mind- "Cause like if you're gay isn't it because you like you in your you know." -and being sensitive about things no one would pay attention to.

“Well, I like guys romantically. I’m not interested in intercourse but I do like to kiss and hug. Cuddle. You can love someone without having sex with them y’know. But I think I really knew I was into guys when I happened to meet you.” He smiled at Koutarou. _I really should tell him that he needs to phrase his questions better but It’s so cute when he just spews out random questions._

"Really! Well same with me! I remember the first time I saw you I just knew. So I loved when you'd set for me cause you'd give me all the attention." Bokuto grinned. "I did think I was a little weird at first like maybe something was wrong with me since I'd never heard of guys liking guys before that but then when I met my bro he told me he was gay too! I was like 'ohh so I'm not weird then?' and he was like ‘Only your hair.’" Bokuto grinned. _Man I remember me and my best bro’s first sleepover. That was fun! Why am I blushing!?_

“Yep. Ever since then I’ve been madly in love with you. You’re the light of my life.” Akaashi gave him a small smirk. He wasn’t usually so dramatic or cheesy. _Sweet moments call for sweet words. Nice words, comforting words. Words to make Bokuto feel warm and loved inside._ He put the hand that wasn’t in Koutarou’s grasp gently into his pocket.

Bokuto's eyes lit up and he nearly tackled Akaashi with his bone crushing hug but made the conscious decision to just squeeze his hand tighter. "You are too Akaashi! You are like the sun of my life, and the earth, and the people, and the happiness, and the food, well maybe not the food I don't wanna eat you but you are my whole wide universe!"

He chuckled. Gently, he patted Koutarou’s back. “I’m glad you love me so much. Let’s get going. Don’t want to stay out all day right?” _It would be best if we got home as soon as we get all our stuff_

"Yeah of course owl colonies might steal us as their kings!" Bokuto exclaimed, quickly dragging his boyfriend along this time on edge, looking over his shoulder. Of course, Akaashi went along. He was way less on edge, quite relaxed as he made his way about. His only concern was Bokuto. That’s how he felt the majority of the time- his main focus and thought being on Koutarou. "I wonder what Kuroo and Kenma are doing?" Bokuto asked as they arrived at the store. "I bet they're at the arcade."

“Yeah I’m sure they’re having fun. Maybe they’ll tell us about their day later when they get home.” He hummed to himself, strolling down the aisles and searching.

"Yeah but make sure you don't tell Kenma about the apple pie." Bokuto told his boyfriend, as if Akaashi would be the one to have trouble keeping his mouth shut. "I'll go look for the owl pillows ok! I have better taste in pillows than you. You like the plain boring ones."

“I won’t. Stay safe.” _Perfect, this leaves me to grab everything else without Bokuto coercing me into buying extra things. The fridge seems to be running a bit low on the basics, so I’ll refill it. I can only hope Bokuto doesn’t do anything foolish while getting the pillows._

Bokuto giggled, staring at all the different pillows. _There are a ton of new ones like this cat pillow oh I can get that for Kenma!_ His heart dropped however when no owl pillows showed themselves. Not one. **`AGAAAAASHI THERES NO OWL PULLOWS`** Bokuto texted he never bothered with spell checking.

His phone buzzed gently in his pocket and he went to answer it without hesitation. Akaashi already knew it was most likely his lover. **`Are you sure? Check underneath. If there aren’t any we can go to another store.`** _A simple solution to a simple problem._

**`*insert surprised pikachu image* really yeah lets do that!I need my owl friends i found a cat tho`**

**`Alrighty then, should we get the cat?.`** _There’s the plan then. We can get the cat pillow and then go looking for owl ones._

 **`Yessssss its for kenna! Meet me in my special place?`** Bokuto quickly grabbed the pillow and started heading towards his ‘special place’ which was really just the candy isle. Akaashi always let him get a new one since they were always restocked. Some were from Brazil, some from Mexico, and some from China. It was fun trying them out.

 **`Of course.`** He walked to the candy isle, humming to himself as he did so. All the bright and pretty colors sure were charming. Still he couldn’t help but despise all the glitter and childishness that candies showed off. _Why are there rainbows and glitter on everything?_

Bokuto was already there sitting on the floor holding about 6 different candies in his arms not paying attention to the mothers whisking their kids away from him and sending him concerned glances. "'Kaashi there are too many flavors!" Bokuto whined. He showed his collection that held caramel candies, strawberry candies, grape, blueberry, lime, and cherry. "I love caramel but then there's all these other flavors I want. As many times as Bokuto was allowed to buy candy was the same amount of times he ran into this predicament.

“Why don’t you just get two flavors. The two that you want the most.” He suggested this quietly. _We can’t afford to buy all the flavors Bokuto wants. That would be foolish. Still I’m sure we can spare enough for two. Just two. Nothing more._

"Hmm I'll take caramel and" Bokuto thought for a moment before deciding. "Caramel and strawberry since you like strawberry the most!" Bokuto smiled.

“Alright then.” _Caramel and strawberry. That’s sweet, he’s thinking of me._

Bokuto nodded, quickly grabbing his stuff, he gave Keiji a quick kiss followed by his signature grin. "Let's go so we can hurry and get our owl pillows!"

He blushed gently, shaking his head while he followed Koutarou to check out. “Right.” He paid for the whole thing, humming.

Bokuto pouted a bit "'Kaaaaashiiiiii why'd you pay?! I was gonna be a gentleman and pay for you." Bokuto pouted, crossing his arms.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one with the most money on me right now. How about you pay for the owl pillows? You can be my gentleman like that.” He explained to him, bagging the stuff before moving along and out the store.

"Really? Yeah ok! Bokuto smiled. "Can I have a candy now?" Bokuto asked. "Also what frosting did you get?" He asked.

He handed a candy over to him. “I got the funfetti. It's the closest to rainbow.” Akaashi chuckled to himself at Koutarou’s childishness.

"Rainbow!" Bokuto cheered, jumping up. They rounded the corner and were greeted with the pillow store. "Owl pillows only okay 'Kaashi? No bland grey ones." Bokuto said sternly.

“I understand Bokuto. I’ll get only the owl pillows.” He shook his head a bit at how Koutarou hated his taste in pillows.

"Good. Conquer and divide!" Bokuto cheered running to the back of the store.

 _Divide and Conquer Bokuto._ Akaashi looked around, humming to himself. _Owl pillows. No grey bland pillows. Only owl pillows._

Bokuto looked around too before finding the perfect owl pillow. It was a good size and it was all fluffy. **`AGAASHI I FOUND THE PILLOW ITS CUTE AND FLUFFY LIKE YOu!!!!!!! 🦉🦉🦉`** Bokuto texted grabbing two hugging them tight as he traveled to find his partner.

Akaashi was just about to pick up one of his ‘bland’ grey pillows when he received the text. He replied quickly before going to find the man. **`Aww that’s nice. I’ll go find you, so don’t move too much.`**

 **'😩😩😩I already moved Imby the sequince pillows now Its close to teh entrance'** Bokuto looked at all the pillows and giggled starting to write his name on each of them.

 **`Alright, I’ll see you there.’** He didn’t mind it either way. Keiji started his journey towards the entrance of the store, looking around for his boyfriend. He spotted him easily given his distinctive hair color and style. “Hey Bokuto.”

"Ah! Oh hi Akaashi," Bokuto grinned, snuggling him. "Lookie aren't these two cute!" Bokuto smiled showing the owls.

"I think they're pretty cute. Just like us." With that, he leaned in and gave Koutarou a small kiss on the forehead.

Bokuto blushed as a smile was plastered on his face. "Just less than a year ‘kaashi."

“Less than a year until what?” He asked this curiously, taking note of Bokuto’s blush. _A small win for me._

"Till I can propose! We should look at wedding stuff and we'll have to get married after Kenma's birthday cause me and my bro have to be married at the same time and Kuroo’s dad said that they have to wait till Kenma turns 23 because that’s when you become a real man. Something like that. But you can choose the theme with Kenma I promise."

“Oh right, right. Of course. A double wedding.” He grinned at the thought. _I do like the idea of getting officially married to Bokuto one day and settling down somewhere nice. Maybe without Kuroo and Kenma but Kuroo and Bokuto can only be so far from each other from each other before going into withdrawal. But then again Kozume and I have become pretty close. I would miss him if he wasn’t around. His presence is always calming._

"Then when you're done with school you can come to the training camps with us!" Bokuto smiled, hugging him tightly. "Another kiss please."

“That sounds lovely. Going with you to your training camps would be a nice activity for us.” He chuckled before leaning in and giving Koutarou a small kiss on the cheek.

"Um excuse me you can't be here." A girl scoffed. 

"Eh why not we were just about to buy these super cute owl pillows right Akaashi?" Bokuto smiled showing them. "They're super soft." Bokuto added, his smile growing more. 

"I don't care what you're doing, you two have no right to shop anywhere remotely close to me." She glared on.

“If you don’t like us you can simply keep walking. We aren’t doing any harm to you.” Akaashi said coldly, his face rapidly shifting when he noticed the hostility from the woman. He held Koutarou’s hand, squeezing it gently. _Tch, I hate people like this._

"I would but you guys have been here so long it's just bothering me so I think you should get out!" He voiced raised more with each word. Bokuto turned his attention back to Akaashi and then it hit him. 

"Wait you don't want us to shop here cause we're gay?" Bokuto asked.

"Obviously! How can you call yourself Japanese when you are like this!" She gestured to their intertwined hands. 

"Well last I check the only qualifications you needed to be Japanese was to be born here so I'm pretty sure we're both Japanese but we can just go after we buy our pillows." Bokuto concluded. He tried his best not to get angry in times like these. His mom told him if you stay calm 'Karens' look even worse. 

"No get out! Get out of this store!" She began shouting and throwing pillows at them.

It took everything in Akaashi to not be petty and simply throw pillows back at her. He huffed, leading Koutarou away and trying to shield the both of them. _I just want to get out of here, now. Pillows or no pillows._ “C’mon Bokuto.” Keiji’s mood was ruined by that woman. _It would’ve been okay had she not been homophobic._ His jaw clenched as well as his empty fist.

"But these are the cutest owl pillows ever 'kaashi we can't leave them." Bokuto frowned. "Hm I'll stay here and buy these and you go outside so she doesn't bother you ok?" Bokuto smiled. "I won't be able to keep my cool much longer if she keeps tormenting you anyway." Bokuto whispered in his ear. His happy-go-lucky act was slowly fading. "So I'll just buy these and then we can get on the train home and eat all our frosting and try and find a new anime." Bokuto gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips automatically but that only seemed to set the women off more as she started cursing them out as well.

Keiji relaxed at the sound of Koutarou’s voice. The small kiss on his cheek also seemed to set him a bit at ease. He really did love that man with all his heart. He smiled at him, his eyes crinkling slightly as he looked fondly at him. “I don’t want to leave you behind. I’m staying right here with you. I’m not running away.” This was said with hints of stubbornness. _I don’t want to have to leave simply because some woman doesn’t like us. I don't want to leave Bokuto with her for one second._

"Akaashi please." Bokuto pouted. "Jesus can you shut up for like two fucking seconds!" Bokuto snapped at the woman. She was taken aback by the sudden change in his personality making her quiet down. "Thank you." Bokuto huffed. He turned back to Akaashi, his pout returning. "I promise not to talk through at least two episodes if you go." Bokuto pleaded, grabbing his boyfriends hands in his own, squeezing them tightly.

The way Koutarou snapped at the female made Akaashi jump slightly. “I’ll wait outside. Don’t pout, don’t be sad. I’ll go outside for you.” He gave in, deciding it was probably for the best to go outside and get some fresh air anyways. “Love you, stay safe.” With that he finally left. _I can only pray this is the right choice._

Bokuto hummed happily and nodded. "Just a few minutes 'kaashi." Bokuto glared at the woman again and went up to the cashier who was talking lowly to an older woman. Maybe early 40's. 

"Sir don't worry we've called security they will be here in a minute to get this woman to leave we are so sorry for this." The older woman bowed her head as the security entered taking the woman out the store but not before she got out some homophobic slurs. "I know how bad homophobia can be. I...my son...he left after college leaving me and my ex husband a note saying that he didn't want us as parents because of our homophobic tendencies. I haven't seen him since it's been about 4 years now." It was clear the words pained her at the memory of her son. 

"The same thing happened to my friend he left his parents cause of that stuff." Bokuto replied. 

"Well I can ring you up with a 25% discount for your troubles I am the manager after all." She smiled softly. 

"Really! Thank you-" Bokuto's face paled as he stared at her name tag. "T-thank you Kenma~san." Bokuto bowed. _Holy shit this is Kenma's mom. She regretted all of that and she wants her son back. Fuck. I should get her number so I can tell my bro. I'm sure it's on the store website. She is the manager after all._ Bokuto quickly paid and bowed, thanking her again before heading out to Akaashi. He hugged him tightly. "The manager here is Kenma's mom." He mumbled.

Akaashi jumped before relaxing into Bokuto’s embrace. He gently wrapped his arms around him, enjoying the warmth that came with that action. _Kenma’s mom. . . Oh god._ “Did she say anything to you? Mess with you? Please tell me you’re okay. You’re fine right?” His eyes searched his body for physical wounds. Keiji just wanted his boyfriend to be okay. _Despite his looks Bokuto wouldn’t hurt a fly if someone attacked him even if he could win…_ Akaashi stopped his thought and only hugged his boyfriend as tight as he could.

"Yes yes I'm fine but his mom regrets everything." Bokuto nuzzled deeper into Akaashi's neck. "We should go home before we think too much about it." Bokuto hummed. "This could be, like, really serious though. Kenma could get back with his mom and be happy again on mothers day." Bokuto smiled lightly. "Do you think he'd forgive her?" Bokuto asked.

“Alright, let's go then.” He said this however he made no move to change their position, cuddling him a bit. “Maybe. I think he might after a while. But y’know, he’d be a bit surprised at first. It would take time. . .” Akaashi surprised himself almost at how well he knew Kozume. Still, they lived together. He was bound to know him well. _It’d be best to ask Kuroo. I know nothing about Kozume compared to him._

"Yeah. They were really fucked up towards him." Bokuto mumbled. "I hate being serious like this." He frowned, pulling away.

“Me too. Let’s just get home.“ He frowned a bit too, humming to himself as he started walking.

Bokuto held his hand tightly until they got inside. "To your room?" He asked. Grabbing a few spoons for the frosting.

“Of course.” He walked Koutarou there, settling down and finally letting his guard down. _It feels nice, knowing I’m safe at home with Bokuto._

Bokuto snuggled him tightly, humming. "What should we watch? We have a lot of anime to catch up on. We can't watch Avatar though cause Kuroo and Kenma aren't here but there's still others." Bokuto grinned. He pulled Akaashi to his lap and kissed his neck softly. _Kuroo does that alot with Kenma and he seems to enjoy it so I'll give it a try too._

He held onto Koutarou, not expecting to be moved or touched in that way. _Still, I can’t say I’m complaining._ Keiji simply chuckled and smiled like he always did. _The kisses do feel nice against my skin._ “Maybe we can watch a funny anime. Something relaxed. Like uh, Saiki K.” He let his head lean back a little, adjusting himself in Bokuto’s lap.

"The one with the pink haired guy right?" Bokuto asked. "Hinata said it made Kageyama laugh so it must be funny."

“Yeah, the one with pink hair.” _If it was good enough for Hinata and Kageyama, surely it’s good enough for us._

"Alright let's watch it!" Bokuto smiled, ripping open the frosting. He put a bit on Akaashi's forehead and giggled.

He shook his head gently, trying his best to wipe it all off. He could only laugh at Koutarou’s silliness.

"You look silly Akaashi." Bokuto shook his head as if he was disappointed. "I thought you were serious. "

“Oh shush. You don’t want me putting frosting on _your_ forehead, do you?” Akaashi replied teasingly, licking a bit of the substance off of his finger. He was sure he’d have to wipe his forehead later just to be safe.

"Maybe I do." Bokuto stuck his tongue out, biting back a smile. "You don't know what I want." _I love when I can get Akaashi to let loose and joke around. It makes me happy._

“Oh I think I do.” He rolled his eyes at Koutarou sticking his tongue out. However he was smiling nonetheless.

The door opened and closed from the front of the house and Bokuto cocked his head in confusion. Usually when someone came home they'd say hi or something. "I guess they're tired. Do you think they ran into Karen too?" Bokuto asked his boyfriend, reluctantly sliding him off his lap so he could stand up. "I'll go check to make sure its not an intruder stay here ok?" Bokuto asked seriously. Why he thInks an intruder would have the house key is a mystery.

“Probably not.” _They always had better luck like that._ He pouted slightly when he was moved, however he knew it was necessary so he didn’t complain. “Alright.” Akaashi didn’t have any objections against Koutarou. Why would he? He simply relaxed. It didn’t make sense for an intruder to have a house key, so he knew it wasn’t likely that that was the case.

Bokuto kissed him roughly and added, "If I die I love you so much ok." Then he left for the living room. He calmed down when he saw Kuroo's mop of hair but froze. _KUROO BROUGHT A WOMAN HOME WHERE'S KENMA!_ "Akaashi! Akaashi! Akaashi!" Bokuto called running back into his room. "Kuroo is cheating on Kenma!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me (https://www.quotev.com/l1312l) and Dorky Boy (https://www.quotev.com/pixeldream) are writing this on quotev too so go drop us a follow over there.


End file.
